Dragon, Fox, and Hogwarts
by XDragonRose13X
Summary: Hiei and Kurama go to Hogwarts! I know theres alot of these out there, but im working hard to make this one different and enjoyable for you all! pairings: HieixKurama YAOI! dont like dont read! rating may change...dont own dont sue but plz read&review!
1. Chapter 1

1. Letters, Mission, Acceptance

Hiei sat outside his favorite fox's house, on his favorite fox's tree. He was staring off into the distance, the night sky of the Ningenkai was growing on him, though he'd never admit it ofcourse. He wasn't facing the beautiful redhead's window, he didn't feel like watching him tonight, for some reason it was beginning to feel like spying. He didn't know if the fox was aware of his presence or not, and he didn't really care. That was when he was startled by something. Ruby eyes shot in the direction of the noise, and relaxed when it was obviously nothing close to a threat. It was an owl, of all things, and tied to its leg was a note. It landed next to him and stuck its leg out, waiting for Hiei to take the note. It read:

_Mr. Hiei_

_8__th__ branch up, facing east_

_large oak tree outside the Minamino residence_

_Tokyo, Japan _

His eyes widened in shock. 'What!' How could someone know his exact location and send him a letter with an owl like that? Not moments later, another owl flew by him and tapped on Kurama's window. Hiei watched as he gracefully removed himself from his studies to let the creature in. Once the window was open, Hiei decided to make his appearance and enter the room aswell. "Hn, so you got one too fox?" He questioned from the window, holding his envelope up.

"Oh, Hiei, how nice to see you. By what occasion do I owe the pleasure of your company, and this owl? Is it yours?" Kurama questioned back.

"Ofcourse it's not mine" Hiei spat. "what use would I have for some stupid creature"

"Yes I guess you're right. Though, apparently someone does have a use for them and as of this moment that use is to deliver envelopes to us." He said sweetly, with that kind smile he always had. "I see you haven't opened yours yet"

"Hn" he replied as he ripped it open. It read:

_Dear Mr. Hiei,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, located in London, England. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_ sets of plain work robes (black)_

_ plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_ pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_ winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5)_

_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _

_by Newt Scamander_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad._

Ofcourse, Kurama's letter read the same. "What do you suppose this is? A prank…? No, this smells off. Would you like to take a trip to the spirit world Hiei? Koenma might know what to make of this" Kurama asked.

Hiei answered with his usual "Hn" Kurama took it as a yes.

Before long the pair were standing infront of Koenmas desk, letters inhand, ears awaiting answers.

"Yes well ofcourse I know about it! I'm the almighty Koenma, prince of the spirit world have you forgotten that!" The toddler screamed over the desk.

"Yes, and I'm finally free from that damned patrol duty but my patience is still low and I have no wish to go to some ningen school, have you forgotten that?" Hiei replied coldly.

"Now Hiei, don't be so rash, hear Koenma out first" Kurama said, calming the demon slightly. It was true, Hiei had just been relieved of patrol duty since the demon tourtament took place. Since then, he had been spending a lot of his time in the Ningenkai. Somehow, he had also grown an astounding amount for such a short time. He went from being tiny little 4'10 shrimpy to just about Kuramas height. Hell, his voice even almost matched his wonderful body now Kurama noticed. 'wonderful body? No just body theres nothing wonderful about it…well there is but that's not my place to notice that' Kurama thought to himself. Hiei and Koenma both looked over at Kurama, noticing he was lost in thought again, Koenma took the opportunity to try to explain everything again.

"AHEM! As I was saying, not only have I heard of it, but I was the one who suggested you be invited to attend school there" He started slowly, internally grinning at the look of hatred and surprise their faces (mostly Hieis ofcourse)

"I see, why us though? Why not Yusuke and Kuwabara?" Kurama questioned.

"This is more of a stealth mission. Your objective will be to pose as transfer students, and protect the school, the students, and it's staff. Do you honestly think Yusuke or Kuwabara could go a day without blowing their cover?" Koenma answered with a question that was obviously rhetorical.

"So instead you chose me? A demon to fit in at a ningen school?" Hiei answered anyway.

"Yes well Hiei I know you're still not stupid enough to blow your cover, and Kurama will be there to make sure you keep your cool" He answered, eyeing the fox. "One boy in particular is at risk. His name is Harry Potter, and it seems an evil wizard by the name of Voldemort has it out for him. The headmaster of the school, Albus Dumbledore, is an old friend of mine, and informed me that not only does trouble seem to constantly after this boy, he goes looking for it too."

"Sounds a bit like Yusuke" Kurama laughed

"Yes well the difference is Yusuke can defend himself. Harry cannot. Especially now that Voldemort has demons on his side" Koenmas statement got yet another look of shock from the demon pair. "They use wands and spells, most of which are utterly useless against even the lowest class demons."

"And what the hell do I get out of helping this boy and the stupid school?" Hiei asked, cold as always.

"If Voldemort's plans go through, the hole he has somehow opened to demon world will continue to grow, and even though it is against the Makai law for demons to cross over and kill humans, they will be virtually under his control and ignore the rules. Basically, you two are our only hope." Kurama closed his eyes for a moment, obviously weighing his options.

"I accept your mission Koenma, on one condition. You must write a fake letter of acceptance saying I got into some prestigious school, all expenses paid, in England so I can show it to my mother so she won't worry that I randomly disappeared on her."

"Hn. I also accept. Just make sure Yukina is safe when I'm away and keep me updated" (I think we all know who said that) Koenma sighed in relief. That had actually gone easier as planned on Hiei's half.

"Thankyou, I'll arrange for your transportation. School starts the first, I'll have you in England in a week, that should give you 2 days to get your materials and find your way to the school. Oh, and the headmaster knows you two will be there posing as students to protect the school, however he does not know you're demons. Try to keep it that way guys" And on that note, the demon pair left.

Thats it for chapter one but I promise to update soon! I just wanted to get the first chapter up ASAP but im already working on the second...please read and review!


	2. shopping! and maybe something else?

Alright guys chapter 2! sorry its moving so slow...i promise once i get past all the shopping and blahblahblah itll get better...Oh i forgot im supposed to say I dont own YYH or HP!

**2. Shopping! Maybe some stealing, and maybe something else?**

Once they had arrived in London, they had no problems finding the Leaky Cauldron. Normal humans walked right by it, but to our favorite demon pair, it stuck out to them like a sore thumb. Kurama was bright and cheery, excited to be in a new place and getting ready to learn new things. Hiei however, was still feeling slightly ill and muttering things like "damn ningen contraptions" "fucking flying metal thing". Hiei had not enjoyed the plane ride to England.

They walked into the grimy pub and were greeted by whom they presumed to be the owner. He introduced himself as Tom.

"Hello, we haven't retrieved our money from the bank yet, would it be alright if we dropped our things off in a room and paid when we returned from our shopping?"

"ofcourse ofcourse right this way boys" as the innkeeper/pub owner led them to a brick wall, then opened it to reveal Diagon Alley. First stop was gringotts, the wizard bank which Koenma had opened an account for them both and supplied them with some of his money, along with some of their treasures they've collected over the years in the Makai (mostly Kurama's ofcourse) Before entering the pair noticed the posted warning:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed _

_Of what awaits the sin of greed _

_For those who take, but do not earn, _

_Must pay most dearly in their turn. _

_So if you seek beneath our floors _

_A treasure that was never yours, _

_Thief, you have been warned, beware _

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Kurama couldn't help but laugh. He could rob this place in his sleep. "Don't even think about it fox" Hiei's words interrupted his thoughts of robbing the place. "You know full well we don't need to rob this damn place we have more than enough money"

"But it would be fun" Kurama pouted.

"Hn. Fine. You have 5 minutes." Hiei challenged. As soon as he was finished speaking, Kurama was gone in a flash of silver. 'Damn, I wish I was able to get a glimpse of him before he ran off, I do love that Youko body of his…' Hiei found himself thinking before mentally slapping himself out of it. He shouldn't dare think about the fox, the beautiful, deadly, but sweet and kind, perfect fox. He was the imiko, the forbidden child, and Kurama was a legend…. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt the redhead next to him again.

"Shall we deposit these new treasures I've found? I don't think we need to withdraw anymore money…"the playful fox trailed off. With that, they left, possibly making record time for shortest trip in and out of the bank and one of the few to survive robbing it, especially so easily. "Lets see," Kurama said looking at their school list. "Why don't we start with robes first?"

"….Robes?" Hiei questioned

"Yes my little Dragon robes, all the wizards are wearing them these days" Kurama giggled. Hiei could tell, he was playful today.

"I belong to know one" He said, half heartedly, not as harsh as usual. 'though, I wish I was yours….' He added in his head. They entered Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions.

"Oh hello dears, Hogwarts students? Though you look too old to be first years…" Madam Malkin greeted them.

Kurama gave a small bow "Yes, we are transfer students and we need our robes" She could tell they were transfer students when the young man, whom she originally thought was a girl, spoke. Although his English was perfect, there was a hint of a slight accent. After being measured and taking the robes of appropriate size, they paid and thanked the kind woman and left (and by them I mean Kurama)

"What next fox? Wands, pets, or books?" Hiei said. Kuramas eyes seemed to lighten up at the mention of the word books. "…nevermind I'll make a deal with you fox. I don't trust you in a book store I have better things to do with my day so I'll go get the books and you go find me some sweet snow" Kurama smiled, Hiei knew he had a weakness for books as Kurama knew Hiei had a weakness for icecream, or sweet snow as he called it, and other sweets.

The two met up again, books and icecream in hand. While Hiei was trying to navigate his way around the bookstore, Kurama took the liberty of going to get other school items they needed in addition to the icecream. Now all that was left was pets and wands. They decided to take everything back to their room in the Leaky Cauldron and finish shopping tomorrow.

The room. Another problem. They had only one room open, and that room happened to have one bed. Naturally, Hiei took his normal spot by the window. "I'm going to shower" Kurama announced, not even sure if Hiei was paying attention, as he seemed to be focused on staring out the window. Kurama shrugged it off and began undressing his outer clothes before entering the bathroom, standing only in his boxers. Hiei was doing all he could to avert his gaze 'just keep looking out the window…just keep looking out the window…just keep looking out th….wow…that ass' Hiei mentally slapped himself 1. For peeking and 2. For thinking that thought. But he couldn't help it, the beautiful man was half naked, right in front of him! Kurama giggled internally as he could feel the fire demon staring at him. He turned around as he was entering the bathroom. Not including what little percentage his boxers were covering, Hiei could see everything. Almost every inch of the beautiful man. He couldn't take his eyes away from the man he wanted so bad, not just out of lust, but out of lo….

"Would you like to join me" Kurama winked, interrupting his thoughts. Hiei was speechless, he couldn't even make his usual 'Hn' he was stuck gazing. "Well I'll take that as a no" and the fox closed the bathroom door behind him.

After a long shower of deep thinking (cuz you know that's what we all do in the shower..spend about 5 minutes actually cleaning yourself and the rest of the time thinking) Kurama turned off the water, dried and wrapped himself in a towel, and stood in the bathroom, staring at the mirror. He looked at himself, partially out of vanity but mostly he was imagining his little fire demon next to him. 'Not only would he not want me, he would never trust me at my desired level' He thought. The words "traitor" ran through his head, as he seemed to have earned that reputation. 'It took me this long to get him to trust me as a friend, I guess I'll have to live with that…for now at least'

As soon as he heard the door open, Hiei quickly went back to staring intently out the window. Kurama turned his back and slipped on a clean pair of boxers, then hopped into the bed. Hiei looked over at his fox, who sat up in the bed and was reading 'Hogwarts, A History' "There's room for two in this bed Hiei" He started softly. "I know you're used to sleeping in trees and windowsills and such but this bed is surprisingly comfortable"

"Hn" he…said nervously?

"Come now Hiei, I don't bite, unless you want me to of course" He replied with a toothy, mischievous grin. Hiei cautiously made his way towards the bed. Taking his shoes off and nothing else, he laid down on top of the covers Kurama had bundled himself up in. Kurama gave a weak and exhausted smile. 'maybe he'll come around, maybe things will change…' he thought to himself. He fell asleep shortly, and the tired fire demon followed the suit soon after.

Hiei woke up in the middle of the night. A nightmare had caused him to wake up, what it was about exactly he couldn't recall. Upon his awakening he found that he was in the arms of his partner! Not only was he being held, but he found himself snuggled into the fox's chest. His heart race quickened, he was embarrassed at first. Though he noticed an odd feeling of warmth, and snuggled closer. This was not something he was used to, but he was in the man of his dreams' arms, and he didn't want to leave. He just prayed he would wake again in the morning before his fox, he wanted to keep the redhead in the dark about these feelings he had, and about their current position.

The next morning, Kurama was the first to wake. He noticed Hiei cuddling into him, and he noticed they were holding each other. He blushed a shade of red that riveled his hair. He hoped Hiei wasn't aware of how at peace he was like this, but he knew it had to end before he woke up. So Kurama got up and dressed. As he was finishing dressing Hiei awoke. He immediately noticed his fox was ready to go already, and quickly hopped out of the bed, trying to hide his bright red face. He had over slept, and the fox had woken up first. Meaning he was aware of their sleeping position. At least he knew there was no way the fox knew how much he had enjoyed it. He also quickly got ready and they wordlessly started their day.

They decided to go get pets first. Entering the pet store, they decided it would be easiest to get owls, that way they could deliver mail to back home. Kurama was quick to find a bird of his choosing, a strong, black owl type thing? He wasn't sure what it was exactly, but he wanted it. It had entrancing ruby red eyes..'just like Hiei's' Kurama thought. The owner warned him the bird was very pricey, due to his strength and endurance to fly long distance. Exactly what Kurama needed, and not like he cared much for money. Hiei however, seemed to have made friends with a small kitten.

"get away from me damn cat" he cursed at it, but the kitten continued to try to get Hiei to play with him. He was tiny, also all black but with yellow, no, gold eyes. Hiei picked the cat up and simply said "I'll take him"

So ended their pet shopping, rather uneventful like most of the day had been. Now they just had to get their wands. They located Ollivander's Wand Shop, and went in. Inside was an old man, rummaging through shelves of boxes muttering to himself.

"Excuse me sir, but my friend and I are looking for wands" Kurama's speaking caused the man to turn around, his movements indicated that he was surprised, like he hadn't heard them come in, but his eyes said different.

"yes yes ofcourse now who wants to go first?" He questioned the pair. Wanting to just get things over with, Hiei stepped forward. "Very good sir now hold out your wand arm" And Hiei held his right arm out. A measuring tape flew towards him and began measuring him all over, by itself, but Ollivander seemed to pay no mind to it. "Here, try this one" and he handed Hiei a wand. Lazily, Hiei gave it a small wave, and a flower pot blew up. "no no not that one…" the man said as he continued to rummage through shelves again.

"Have you heard of the fire tree sir?" Kurama spoke up.

"yes ofcourse quite rare I have few wands made of that wood"

"Do you happen to have one with a dragons heartstring at the core?" Ollivander thought for a moment. "Ah-ha! Ofcourse!" he exclaimed and ran to the back and came back with a black box, opening it to show a black wand. "Wood from the fire tree, 8 inches in length, with a dragons heart string" Hiei picked the wand up, and almost immediately harmless black flames flowed out of the tip of the wand. "That's the one! Ok, your turn" he said directing towards Kurama.

"I have a suggestion for myself aswell," he started "perhaps rosewood, with a sort of magical fox hair at the core?" he suggested. Ollivander rushed into the back once again and came back with a beautiful red box. Inside was an equally beautiful wand made of rosewood, giving it a slightly redish undertone.

"This is another special one. 12 inches, rosewood, with a hair from the tail of the famous demon bandit Yoko Kurama at its core" Kurama lifted it and beautiful rose petals poured out of the tip of the wand. And that was that. They paid and bid the old man goodbye and lugged their new school supplies back to their room.

and thats it! told you I'd update soon! Chapter 3 is in the works as we speak!

please please please read and review! im open to suggestions and anything would mean alot to me!


	3. First Impressions

sorry it took a bit longer to upload, had a rough weekend and it made it hard to write but here it is! please read and review!

**3. First Impressions**

"Well, this is the place" Kurama said looking up at kingscross trainstation, and looking around for the appropriate platform

"Great job fox you found another metal ningen contraption to put me on now which one is it" Hiei spat. Seeing the hurt look in his partners eyes, he softened up a bit, and said "It says platform 9 ¾, all I see is 9 and 10, the ningens have hidden the passage way to this 'magical' place of theirs"

"Yes it appears so…" Just at that moment, he noticed a family of redheads, along with a lanky boy with messy black hair all arguing as they stepped through the brick wall separating platforms 9 and 10. "Looks like we've found it. Now I can sense the barrier, the wall there is like an illusion to trick normal humans, it appears we just have to step through it"

"Hn." Hiei said as he simply walked through the barrier. Kurama let out a small laugh and quickly slipped through following his partner, making sure no normal humans were watching.

The demon pair wasted no time hurrying onto the train. Since they obviously didn't have family or anyone there to say goodbye to, they were among the first to board. They soon found an empty compartment, and Kurama sat down and began to read some more while Hiei sat across from him, gazing out the window as always. Every once in a while, he'd sneak a peak over to his fox, which seemed to go unnoticed by the redhead.

It seemed as the train was about to leave when their compartment door slid open. Kurama and Hiei's eyes both snapped towards the door, and saw 3 children, looking about 16 years old, standing there. Two they recognized, a redhead from the family they saw earlier and the skinny lanky one who was with them. There was also a girl with bushy brown hair, she was the first to speak. "All the compartments are full, do you mind if we sit with you?" She asked politely.

"Ofcourse" Kurama replied with a kind smile, making the girl blush a bit. Hiei just glared at them. She nodded and she and her two friends took a seat. The girl was quick to take the seat next to Kurama. The boy with orange hair seemed almost terrified of Hiei, and sat as far away from him as possible, but on the same side, forcing the dark haired boy to sit between the two.

"I'm Hermione Granger," The bushy haired girl introduced herself.

"Ron Weasly" the orange haired boy said, still sounding slightly nervous.

"Harry Potter" The dark haired boy said, and waited for their reaction. He got none when he said his name.

"Pleasure to meet you all" Kurama smiled. "I'm Shuiichi Minamino, and this is Hiei Jaganshi. He's…not really the social type" Which Hiei replied with his usual "Hn", making Ron gulp.

"Are you new students? I've never seen you around, but you look too old to be first years" Hermione said, eager to find out everything she could about the mysterious redheaded beauty next to her.

"Yes, you are correct. We are transfer students from Japan, we'll be joining as 6th years." Kurama answered, and Hermione looked like she was going to explode from excitement.

"Transfer students! I've never heard of that before! Why are you here, not that I mind your presence at all? What's it like in Japan? Do you know what houses you're in yet?" And so began the bombardment of questions on poor Kurama. When his patience with the overly eager girl was starting to wear low, he thought he was saved by the compartment door sliding open once more.

"Oh look, I've found Potter, the weasel, and the mudblood." A boy with slicked back blonde hair sneered. "And who do we have here? More freaks?" Referring to Kurama and Hiei ofcourse. Before he had time to blink, a sword was at his throat and he was staring down into blood red eyes.

"I suggest you leave. I have no patience for stupid ningen boys today" Hiei said with a cold smile. The boy was literally shaking, and his two gorilla like friends had taken multiple steps back. Without another word, the blonde haired boy complied.

"Bloody hell!" Was all Ron could say, though doing a very good job of expressing exactly was on all their minds.

"May I ask who that was exactly?" Kurama said calmly, looking up from his book, like nothing happened. Like his partner didn't just threaten the life of a kid, and like he wasn't still glaring at the door with his sword out.

"Draco Malfoy" a very wide eyed, gasping Hermione answered. "Um…" she continued hesitantly, "are swords allowed at school…?"

"I never saw anything that said I couldn't have it" Hiei replied, putting his sword away.

"Draco Malfoy? Hm, I see…" Kurama said, obviously in thought.

"He's a Slytherin" Ron said like it explained everything. "They're all snotty, lying evil brats, and he's like their leader"

"Oh, the house rivalry you spoke of earlier is very serious I see" Kurama laughed, obviously not taking this seriously.

"That reminds me! Shuiichi, you never told us if you know your houses yet" Hermione said.

"Well I'm not sure, we still have to be sorted, but I have read about them. I suspect I might be in either Slytherin or Gryffindor" He replied with a smile. 'depending on how we're sorted, and what side I show' he added in his head.

"Slytherin or Gryffindor? Talk about opposites!" Ron blurted out. Kurama just laughed again, and didn't respond out loud.

After a short while they were approaching the school and changed into their school robes, and exited the train. Not sure of where to go, Kurama and Hiei just silently followed Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"What are those…things? Pulling the carriages?" Kurama asked in shock, they looked like a cross between horses, a form of demon, and just something dead.

"You can see them?" Harry asked, speaking up for the first time in awhile.

"Fool, how could you not see them. They're large fleshless winged horses, right infront of my face." Hiei responded sarcastically.

"They're called Thestrals, but you can only see them if you have seen someone die…I'm sorry for both your losses." Hermione answered. Hiei laughed slightly, to their surprise, but before they could ask Hagrids booming voice shouted over the crowd.

"First years! First years and transfer students over here!" the half giant shouted.

"Well, I suppose that includes us" Kurama said as they waved the teens goodbye, and hurried over to the large man and the boats with the first years who also have yet to be sorted.

tada! chapter #4 is in the works! again please read and review!


	4. Sorting! Wait, you're here too?

Chapter 4! this is a longer one. I keep forgetting, i dont own YYH or HP! if i say it every other chapter does it still count?

**4. Sorting! Wait, why are you here?**

Once in the castle, Kurama couldn't deny he found the ceiling of the great hall beautifully engaging. Hiei liked it too, he liked the night sky, but he wasn't about to gasp at it like Kurama.

An older woman took out a stool and an old hat, and placed it in the front of the great hall. The hat began to sing. (Im sorry, I cant rhyme like the sorting hat) It sang a song, in an old raspy voice that warned the students about new dangers, and to beware of each other. When it was finished, the older woman began reading off names of first years, and one by one they each got sorted into different houses. Kurama and Hiei waited patiently, and soon were the only ones standing. An old man, who sat in the middle of the teachers table stood.

"First years, welcome. As you can see we have two students left that need to be sorted. I wanted to introduce myself, and my school to you first, and I welcome you to England. I hope you had a safe trip, all the way from Japan." This caused whispers amongst students. "I am Albus Dumbledore, welcome to Hogwarts" And he sat again.

"Minamino, Shuiichi" The older woman didn't hesitate calling his name out. He stepped forward and placed the hat on his head.

'Hm….I can't seem to read you' the hats raspy voice said in his head.

'My apologies, but I'm afraid I cannot let a strange hat look into my head' he replied.

'well, how am I supposed to sort you, I know nothing of you' the hat asked.

'very well, I'll let you take a peak' and Kurama carefully lowered some of his mental barriers down, allowing the hat to see some of his most regular human like memories. He also let the hat see that he was here on a mission 'will that do?'

'hm…well yes I suppose…' "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat called out loud. Kurama gracefully walked over, and sat next to Harry, getting many congratulations from his new house members.

"Jaganshi, Hiei" The woman called out. Hiei awkwardly walked forward and placed the hat on top of his spikey head, with equal awkwardness.

'Hm, it appears I cannot read your mind either' the hats voice rang

'ofcourse not, stupid hat. And I wont allow you to. Put me in the same house as the fox'

'I can't just put you in a house because you request it.' The hat said, rather shocked. Images of the hat engulfed in black flame for eternity ran through the hats…brain? "GRYFFINDOR" the hat quickly called out, in a shakey voice. Hiei smirked, and took a seat next to his fox.

"Now that we're all sorted, welcome all!" Dumbledore started again. "Now, I can see the question in all of your young eyes and the curiosity that comes with it. So with no more delay, I will introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Master Genkai!" And the small, old woman entered the hall. Calm as ever, she slowly walked to her spot at the teachers table, and took her spot. Ofcourse, Hiei and Kurama could hardly believe of all people Genkai would be here. They began speaking rapid Japanese, but very quiet, about the possibilities as to why she may be here. "Master Genkai, would you like to properly introduce yourself?" Dumbledore asked, silencing the demons chatter as they waited for her response.

"Very well. Hello, dimwits," Genkai started, getting odd looks from most of the professors and a chuckle from Dumbledore. "This year I plan on attempting to teach you how to actually defend against the dark arts, not whatever you've been taught in the past. Most likely, it will not help you in this new day and age. Hopefully some of you will pass." And she sat down.

"Charming as always Master Genkai" Kurama muttered to himself.

"You know her?" Harry asked, over hearing Kurama's muttering.

"Yes, she was a dear friend of mine's master, she owns a temple not too far from my home and we often go visit" he answered 'but why is she really here? Did Koenma send her too? Well I guess I'll have to talk to her later..'

"I would also like to introduce our new assistant in the hospital wing, who will be assisting Madam Pomfrey, Miss Yukina" Dumbledore announced. Hiei's eyes shot up, and there she was. His twin was happily smiling and waving to all the students. Hiei still appeared to be in shock. "Now I think that's enough introductions and talking, dig in!" and food appeared on their plates. Hiei was still staring at his sister in complete and utter shock. Kurama let out small giggles at Hiei's reaction.

"WHAT the fuck are you laughing at fox" Hiei practically blew up. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared very wide-eyed, especially Ron who was already terrified of Hiei. But that was the most words they've heard him say at one time all day.

"My apologies Hiei, but you know it is impolite to stare" Kurama still giggling, as always unfazed by his partners odd reactions.

"Yea mate, she's cute an all but staring chases the good ones away" Ron said between bites of food. This got him a very intense death glare from Hiei, shutting him up right away. Hiei didn't need his Jagan to tell him the ningen boy was also thinking about his sister, obviously in a different way. Suddenly, Ron's pumpkin juice boiled over for a moment, causing Ron to almost fall out of his seat as to not get burned by the liquid. Hermione helped him clean it up, Harry didn't seem to notice as he was wrapped up in his own thoughts.

"Don't worry Hiei, well make a point to talk to Koenma, Genkai, and Yukina to find out exactly what they apparently forgot to tell us" Kurama told his cute but suddenly distressed partner.

"Shuiichi, you know Miss Yukina too?" Harry asked Kurama.

"Yes. We do." Hiei answered for him shortly, making it clear he didn't want to discuss the mysterious blue/green-haired girl any further.

After they were done eating, everyone went back to their common rooms. The golden trio noticed that their new school mates, Shuiichi and Hiei had disappeared. Hermione looked around anxiously, wondering mostly where her new redheaded crush had run off too. She spotted the two over by the teachers table, Shuiichi was talking to Master Genkai, and Hiei was talking to Miss Yukina. The two pairs joined, and they all left in a group of four, following Professor Dumbledore.

"I wonder what they're up to.." Hermione thought out loud.

"They're probably talking to Professor Dumbledore about stuff. I mean, Shuiichi said they know both Miss Yukina and Professor…er…Master Genkai and they are a far way from home" Harry reasoned back.

"I agree with 'Mione, that Hiei fellow gives me the creeps. And the sorting hat said to watch for new dangers and not to trust each other. I don't trust him one bit" Ron said. Hermione rolled her eyes a bit, but couldn't help but agree.

"well, they are…different…" she said hesitantly "but that doesn't make them bad. I just want to find out more about them. Shuiichi certainly doesn't seem bad at all"

"yea but he's friends with Hiei, and he said he might be put in Slytherin!" Ron argued back.

"Ron, you just don't like Hiei because he looked like he wanted to bite your head off earlier" Harry said, referring to when Ron commented about Miss Yukina.

"No! I've had a funny feeling since we saw him on the train! I mean bloody hell Harry, he has RED eyes and carries a SWORD!" Ron argued back. Harry couldn't really argue, nor could Hermione. Hiei did scare them all, but Harry had a gut feeling that he wouldn't harm them.

The trio argued and discussed the transfers and new staff members until Hermione announced she was going to bed, she had to be well rested for her first day of classes. Ron and Harry went to their room also, but stayed up chatting for awhile longer. Then, Ron noticed two empty beds, and felt his heart sink.

"Harry.." he started, and Harry followed his nervous gaze. "Are they going to be in our room? I'm supposed to sleep with that Hiei bloke a couple feet away from me!"

**-With the YuYu gang and Dumbledore-**

"Welcome all again," Dumbledore started. They were all seated in his office. "Master Genkai, that was a very interesting speech you gave" he said with a chuckle.

"Sorry, I wanted them to get the point," she answered with a smirk.

"Not to be rude, but may I ask why you're here?" Kurama asked as polite as he could

"Koenma asked us if we wanted to come" Yukina answered with a smile.

"yes, and he's not the only one who is acquainted with Professor Dumbledore" Genkai added. "Albus, how have you been" addressing the headmaster.

"As you know, times are getting tougher, Genkai" he answered without the usual cheer in his voice. "But I'm sure it will get better, I can rest easier now that I know I have found a new professor for defense against the dark arts and better protection for my school and students. Not to mention a new, talented healer" he said with a smile, sounding a little better. Yukina smiled back as a response. "I understand you two are on a mission being here, and certain details may be classified, but is there anything you can tell me about the dangers my school is in? I'm aware that Voldemort is recruiting demons, but I'm afraid that's all Koenma would tell me" There was fear in the headmasters eyes.

"Hn, you think he tells us anything either?" Hiei snorted. Kurama smiled nervously at his partners usual rudeness.

"Sorry Professor, but Hiei is right. Koenma has a habit on sending us on missions and keeping us poorly informed all along the way" Kurama said, shooting Hiei a look that clearly warned him to stop being so rude. Hiei let out a small "Hn" and looked at the floor. He didn't like when his fox was upset with him.

"Ah, well, that's alright I suppose. If you know anything else, will you keep me informed?" he asked the two, and got nods from all four. "Now, Master Genkai, Miss Yukina," Hiei's eyes snapped up at the mention of his sisters name. "You're finding the staff quarters comfortable enough?"

"Yes professor, my room is very nice" Yukina smiled sweetly back.

"Good, good to hear. Shuiichi, Hiei," the headmaster said, turning to the two. "I have your class schedules, and I noticed you both got into Gryffindor, that's perfect. I hope Koenma told you about the situation with Harry?" He asked.

"Not really, like I said Koenma has a horrible habit of not telling us much at all" Kurama replied to the professor, however, he had his eyes on his partner. "All he really told us was that this dark wizard, Voldemort, has it out for him and Harry has a habit of getting himself introuble"

"Yes, I'm afraid he does, and it's a bit more then just having it out for someone. Their roots run deep, Voldemort killed Harry's parents, and tried to kill him when he was a baby, and more recently has tried to kill Harry in some way every year he's been going to school here. This earned Harry a bit of fame he didn't even know he had until he entered the wizard world, known as The-Boy-Who-Lived. Oh, most of the students and staff don't like to say or hear the name Voldemort, because of the horrors he's caused, they prefer to call him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named"

"Hn" Hiei replied. 'stupid ningens, fearing a name.' he thought to himself.

"Professor, do you think we should be getting back to our rooms? Not to cut the conversation short, but I've noticed we've already managed to gain a lot of attention among some of the students, Harry and his two friends in particular," Kurama said, glancing at his partner "and I fear being out late will draw more. I believe the more we blend in, the easier it will be to protect the students"

"Yes, Harry and his friends are a very curious group of kids, partly why they find themselves in trouble so often. But you're right, it would be best if you were to get back" Dumbledore answered, handing them their schedules and telling them the password to the Gryffindor tower. "We'll talk again soon I hope?"

"Ofcourse Professor, goodnight" Kurama said with a genuine smile. The others bid the professor goodnight, and the four of them left. They basically walked down the stairs in silence, and then bid each other goodnight as Kurama and Hiei went to Gryffindor tower and Yukina and Genkai went to the staff quarters.

"Hiei, are you alright?" Kurama started slowly.

"Hn, ofcourse fox. Why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason..you just seemed a bit off. My apologies."

"Fox, you need to stop apologizing for everything" Hiei laughed. Kurama opened his mouth to reply, but they were interrupted by a framiliar voice behind them that simply said "Yo" The two turned quickly, in battle poses out of habit. Unnecessarily, as they discovered when they turned around and found themselves looking at the teenaged version of the prince of the spirit world.

"Koenma, what are you doing here?" Kurama asked.

"More importantly, why is Yukina here?" Hiei hastily asked.

"Calm down Hiei, and Kurama I'm on my way to talk to Dumbledore. Yukina is here because, well, you said you wanted her to be looked after and safe. Genkai was asked here as a teacher, you two are here for protection, and even before that this school was considered one of the safest places in the wizard world." Koenma laughed nervously.

"If it's so damn safe why do we need to be here." Hiei said shortly.

"Well it's very safe against wizards, and now it's safe against demons" Koenma said, nervously again. "besides Hiei, now you can watch over her…if you want I can have her sent back to live alone in Genkai's temple, I'm sure Kuwabara would be happy to let her stay with him or atleast look after her" He added slyly. Hiei's eyes shot daggers through him, but he knew he had a point, somewhat atleast.

"Very well. Go about your business Koenma." And with that, Hiei turned and continued walking towards the tower. Kurama gave a slight bow, and promised to be in contact soon, and hurried after his partner. Koenma let out an internal sigh of relief, and continued on to his meeting with the headmaster.

Kurama and Hiei entered the tower, softly discussing the mysteries of Hogwarts, such as the moving pictures, staircases, etc. the discussing was mostly on Kurama's half, good thing Hiei is a good listener when it came to his fox. They opened the door to their room to find Harry and Ron, who were also softly discussing things.

"Goodevening," Kurama greeted with a wave. Hiei walked straight over to his bed and began surprisingly neatly putting his clothes and other things away.

"Hi.." Harry said slowly, hoping they had cut their conversation short enough so the transfers didn't hear them discussing them. Kurama also began unpacking. Ron shot a nervous glance at Harry when Hiei began putting odd looking pieces of paper on things like his trunk, his bed, his dresser, etc. all written in a foreign language, Japanese they silently agreed. They thought that was weird, but it was only paper. Their minds were practically blown when vines came from seemingly nowhere and overtook Kurama's things.

"What's the look for, ningens. Trying to catch some flies?" Hiei laughed at the two gaping at the display in front of them.

"Hiei, please, you need to stop being so rude" Kurama said half heartedly. "Sorry, I never told you, I am a plant manipulator" Kurama said, reaching his hand out and a flower on his bed post slowly leaned towards it.

"Bloody hell! But I never saw you take out your wand.." Ron said quietly, speaking at last.

"In Japan, we all have a specialty. We then train under a master to perfect our abilities, using wandless magic." Kurama tried to explain.

"Wandless magic?" Harry said in shock. He had never heard of anything like that! Judging by the look on Ron's face, who atleast grew up among wizards and magic, he hadn't either. Curiosity overtook him and he turned to Hiei and asked "What's your special ability?"

"Hn, lets hope you never find out." Hiei answered. "Goodnight, Fox" he said…sweetly? To his partner.

Kurama giggled a bit and replied "Goodnight Hiei. Goodnight Harry, Ron." And with that they turned off their lights and went to sleep. Harry and Ron looked at each other, shrugged, and went to sleep knowing they would find out more tomorrow. But god, they couldn't wait to tell Hermione.

thats it! chapter 5 is being worked on right now, and itll finally be the first day of classes! took awhile, i know. ill try to include more of harry/ron/hermione now that they're finally all together and introduced. please read and review! it means so much to me!


	5. First Day of Classes

Chapter 5! I hope I'm updating fast enough for you all, I'm doin my best

As for the comment about adding Yusuke and Kuwabara, I think they'll make an appearance in later chapters, I think it would be interesting, but this fic is mostly about Hiei and Kurama

**5. First day of classes**

First day of classes, and Hermione couldn't be more excited. She stood eagerly outside the boys door, knocking rather loudly and obnoxiously. A sleepy Harry eventually opened the door, seeing a dressed and ready to go Hermione.

"Morning Harry! Is Ronald up yet?" she asked peaking behind him into the room. "Oh my…" she gasped, spotting Kurama's bed. It was neatly made, like it had never been touched almost, and still covered in vines and flowers.

"Yea, apparently in Japan not only do they have 'specialties'" Ron said using his fingers to put quotes on the word specialties, coming to the door next to Harry, "apparently Shuiichi's is plants. The flowers are a bit fruity if you ask me. Hiei wouldn't tell us what his is.." He was nervous when he brought up Hiei, as it seemed he always would be. "But they didn't use wands for any of this! Hiei's got some fancy paper all over his stuff…reckon that's his specialty? Fancy paper?" Ron said laughing.

"They didn't use wands to grow all of that over night? That's impossible!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Not overnight Hermione, Shuiichi grew all of that in a matter of seconds." Harry said sheepishly.

"Wow…we'll have to go to the library later to look this up." She sounded determined. Harry and Ron sighed. Same old Hermione, the library has answers to everything. "Um…where are they?"

"Dunno, their beds were like that when _you_ woke us up" Ron said grumpily, retreating back into the room.

"We'll be dressed and down in a minute" Harry sighed as Hermione nodded and practically skipped down the stairs. Harry and Ron silently and sleepily got dressed, grabbed their books for their first class of the year, (double potions, to which they double groaned) and headed downstairs to meet Hermione. They walked to the great hall for breakfast, to which Harry and Ron eagerly dug into. They were in the middle of discussing how much they were not looking forward to seeing Snape's face in double potions with the Slytherins, when they noticed the transfers walk in. They were freshly showered, fully awake, and happy as ever (well…they couldn't really tell that last part with Hiei) Except Miss Yukina was anxiously holding her hand over Shuiichi's arm, which was bandaged. He assured her that her healing had made it much better, that it wasn't bad to begin with, and that he would live and sent her off to the teachers table to eat while he and Hiei sat with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Morning" said a cheery Kurama. Hiei silently took a seat very close to him, and stared down at his food.

"Are you alright" a very worried Hermione asked her new little crush-boy, referring to his bandaged arm. "What happened?"

"Oh this is nothing, just a small accident, nothing to worry about I assure you" He answered with his usual kind and gentle smile, making Hermione blush a bit and Hiei to glare harder at his food. Kurama gently used his bandaged left arm to touch Hiei's bandaged right arm. "Hiei, I promise I'm alright. We both know I've had far worse." He said softly, trying to comfort his little fire demon. Hiei blushed a bit at the touch.

"I know, I'm sorry fox" he said quietly, in a caring voice. Harry looked at Ron in surprise, who in turn looked at Hermione for answers, as they always do. "What are you looking at, ningens" Hiei snapped at them. Kurama let out a small laugh, 'theres the Hiei I know and love..' he thought to himself.

"Nothing….er…we should get to potions, Snape will kill us if we're late" Harry said, changing the subject.

"Ofcourse I can't be late for my first class" Kurama said eagerly. This made Hermione even more excited. So far she had seen him reading, he was sweet and polite, and now he's excited for class. Her dream man. With that, they all stood and walked down into the dungeons for potions.

They entered the dark, dreary room, and took note of the hooknosed, greasy-haired professor sitting at his desk. Kurama and Hiei put their things down beside a cauldron, and the professor tapped his wand against the board and a list of materials and directions appeared. Kurama gathered their materials, and Hiei began chopping. They worked quickly and precisely on their potion, despite having no experience. Neville blew up his cauldron, again. When they were finished Snape explained.

"These are aura potions. The color and strength of the glow when consumed indicates the drinkers spirit power and how tainted it is." Hiei and Kurama shot nervous glances. "You'll be playing with these in your next class I believe, so give me a sample in a vile and bring another vile to Defense Against the Dark Arts"His eyes on the transfers. They left the class, happily chattering with their new freedom as they left the dungeon.

"I bet mines gunna be huge!" Ron exclaimed proudly "A pure color too"

"Hn, you'd be lucky to get a flicker with the aid of that potion." Hiei laughed.

"Oh, and you're so high and mighty?" Ron argued back.

"I'm sure you'll see next class. We have Genkai next." Hiei said with a smirk. He knew whatever she had planned, it would atleast be interesting, unlike that damn potions class. And so all five of them silently made their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

'Finally, my favorite class' Harry thought. 'I hope she's a somewhat normal teacher….though it doesn't really seem that way…'

'Why are there no text books for this class? How am I going to study!' Hermione thought.

'Bloody hell, this teacher is crazy. Please don't pick on me, please don't pick on me, please don't…' Ron thought.

'This will surely be interesting. I have a feeling bringing my wand to Genkai's class was rather pointless, I wonder what she has in store for these wizards…' Kurama thought.

'….Hn….'….yea that was Hiei.

They entered the room, and Kurama and Hermione naturally took seats in the front, forcing their friends to follow the suit. Once the class was full, everyone began looking around for a sign of their new teacher.

"Well she is puny, maybe she's standing behind the desk and we just can't see her" Ron joked. Out of nowhere, Genkai jumped up from the back of the room where she was calmly standing and waiting the whole time, landing on Ron's desk. This caused Ron to yelp in surprise, and fall out of his chair. This ofcourse, got laughter from the entire class.

"Stop laughing, dimwits!" Genkai exclaimed, standing on Ron's desk. "That could have been any of you, he was just the first one to speak up. I was standing right there, only two of you noticed" she said, unbeknownst to the class referring to Kurama and Hiei. "This is part of your first lesson. You have to be more aware of you're surroundings." She said, casually jumping backwards to land on her own desk in the front of the class room.

"I knew she was going to pick on me…" Ron muttered sadly in embarrassment.

"Well you did ask for it," Hermione muttered back. "Master Genkai," she said speaking up "I noticed we don't have any books for this class…?

"Well ofcourse not. What good will a text book do you in the face of danger? What do you plan on throwing it at you're enemy?" she barked back.

"Well…no…but…" she started

"But nothing. All you're learning will take place in this classroom, so I suggest you don't skip. If you wish to practice what you learn in here on your own, do it carefully and on your own time. Practice will get you further than sticking your nose in a book all day" She answered. Hermione lowered her head.

"Now, I understand you all just came from potions?" The class of Gryffindors and Slytherins nodded. "Good. Take out your aura potions, for those of you who messed up, I have extra so you don't poison yourself." She scanned the class, nervously holding vials of translucent purple liquid. "Well what are you waiting for, drink your potion!" the class nervously drank their potions, well except Hiei and Kurama, who stared curiously at Genkai.

Now, at this point, almost everyone in the room had a slight glow to them, in a range of colors, some darker then others. Harry glanced at Malfoys, which was surprisingly lighter then he would have thought. Harry's was rather pure, as most people would have expected, along with most people's surprisingly. Hermione watched the transfers, waiting for them to take theirs as well. They didn't.

"Now, I know you're all looking around at people you hate, wondering why everyone's is so pure. Well the reality is no one in this room is evil, and most likely none of you have even seen evil enough to start to taint your souls. It doesn't judge based on some stupid prank or an empty threat you might have said, it weighs your past actions, along with your current intentions. Hopefully, no one in this room has ever killed someone. That would taint your aura for sure. Also, if you noticed, you're all barely glowing. With my old eyes, I'm surprised I don't have to put the lights out just to see it. Congratulations, you're all weak." Genkai smiled, getting confused and angry looks from most of the students. "Now wonder around, with the aid of the potion you should not only be able to see each others aura, but feel it as well." The confused class got up and nervously walked around, whispering to their friends, noticing she was right. They could feel it, like a gut instinct kind of feeling.

"Master Genkai, what do you wish for Hiei and myself to do" Kurama asked.

"Too scared to take your potion" She teased back.

"You know that would not be wise" Hiei said, coming to Kurama's defense.

"Yes, Genkai, you know we're trying to blend in here…" Kurama started. "That potion would obviously give us away as being different more than anything"

"Oh, so you think you're both so high and mighty do you" She smirked. Kurama could see it right away, she struck one of Hiei's more sensitive nerves.

"Fool, do you realize how close we both came to winning the Makai tournament?" and with that, Hiei pulled his vial out and swallowed it in a single gulp.

"Hiei! What are you doing!" Kurama exclaimed. But it was too late, Hiei was surrounded by a dark purple aura, the shape of it almost resembled a flame. It was so large, it easily outshined and over took the rest of the class's, drawing all eyes towards the fire demon. If people did face palms at Hogwarts, now would have been Kurama's time to.

"Thank you Hiei. This is what a strong aura looks like." Genkai explained to the class. Harry could obviously feel it, he was scared at first, but he noticed it felt strong, powerful, possibly dangerous, tainted, but not exactly _evil_.

"How dare you make an example out of me you old hag!" Hiei shouted back at Genkai. The class just stared. Kurama watched them both nervously, not knowing what to do.

"How could he talk to a professor like that" Hermione gasped.

"Now you see how weak you all are." Genkai smiled. "You will never reach this level, but hopefully I can get you somewhat closer. That was your introduction. Class dismissed!" The class hurried out of the room, except Hiei, Kurama, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Thank you for being my example Hiei, I hope you didn't scare them too bad"

"Genkai, do you believe that was a good idea?" Kurama asked.

"Yes. I do. Lucky for us, Hiei is on our side, but there will be others just as strong who will not be. They will have to face them in one way or another eventually, they should know what they're up against." She then turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Why are you three still here. I said class dismissed." The curious trio apologized and ran out of the room. Ron and Harry went back to the Gryffindor common room, while Hermione decided to stay. She was curious, she couldn't help but spy a bit.

"I'm going to my office, I'll see you two later I'm sure" and Genkai walked through the door that connected her classroom to her office.

"Hiei…you need to learn to control your temper" Kurama said.

"Hn. Well that's what she wanted anyway" He said, slightly embarrassed.

"I know, but remember, we need to blend in. So far everything you've done here has been the complete opposite." Kurama scolded.

"I'm sorry fox…" He muttered. Kurama leaned over, and put his arm around the other demon, much to his surprise. He immediately stiffened at the touch.

"It's alright, dragon. You can relax." He whispered softly, and Hiei closed his ruby red eyes, and leaned into the embrace. Hermione, who was still spying, decided it was a good time to leave. She could no longer hear what they were saying anyway, and she began to feel bad about spying. She slowly made her way back to the Gryffindor tower, unsure if she should tell Harry and Ron about the small, but sweet display she just witnessed.

Kurama and Hiei stayed like that for awhile, both unsure if they should do something else, and not wanting to pull away; both wondering if the other felt the same.

That's it! Please read and review!


	6. Story Time and Confessions!

Chapter 6 More of the golden trio in this one, but still mostly focused around Hiei and Kurama. And thank you so much for the reviews! They're really the only thing that motivate me to keep putting my ideas into writing3

**6. Story time and confessions**

Hermione decided to keep the small display of affection she witnessed earlier to herself. She didn't want to raise any suspicions of the two, especially when it could have been completely meaningless. She didn't see the two again until dinner, and she was beginning to notice how close they always were. Kurama/Shuiichi sat next to her and greeted her kindly, and Hiei sat right next to him. After his display in DADA, he was getting a lot of odd stares, to which he would just wordlessly glare back and the stares would stop.

"Oh! Shuiichi! How's your arm?" Hermione decided to asked about his bandaged arm again.

"It's fine, really. Yukina fixed it, good as new" he said with a smile.

"Can I…ask what happened exactly?" she asked timidly.

"I cut him." Hiei spoke up.

"You what!" Ron exclaimed, remembering the very sharp, very real sword Hiei had on the train.

"Yes, but it's nothing I promise. Cut isn't even the proper word, it was more like a small scratch" Kurama tried laughing it off.

"Remind me to not make Hiei angry.."Harry whispered to Ron, though Hiei's superior hearing caught it.

"I would never hurt my partner out of anger, ningen." Hiei snorted. "We were training."

"Training for what? How does training end up with almost cutting someone's arm off!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Training to get stronger ofcourse" Kurama said naturally.

"Bloody hell, slicing each other with swords just to get stronger…" Ron muttered. "When did this happen you had that at breakfast too?"

"Then it was obviously before breakfast, fool." Hiei said, reminding Ron of that morning when they awoke, both Shuiichi and Hiei's beds were made up and empty.

"Bloody hell, how early do you two wake up?" Ron asked.

"With the sun." Hiei said shortly. Hermione looked amazed. She was now aware of something she didn't want to miss again.

"Well that was a lovely dinner conversation everyone but I'm afraid I have business to attend to, I'll see you later" and with that, Kurama just up and left. Hiei remained, and brutally stabbed at his steak. The trio sat in silence, and waited for Hiei to follow the redhead, as it seemed he always did, but he didn't budge. Hermione decided to slide a bit closer.

"You're feeling guilty about hurting him, aren't you" she asked the fire demon quietly.

"Hn. What's it to you?" He said harshly. Hermione was a bit taken a back by the harshness of his words, but with her observation skills, that only confirmed her suspicions.

"He's obviously not mad, and it was an accident, right? Why don't you go talk to him?" she suggested, despite his rude reaction.

"Hn." He said as he rose from the table and practically stormed out of the great hall. Hermione smiled.

"Oh dear, I've missed him haven't I" Yukina said, hurrying over not a moment later.

"Hiei or Shuiichi?" Harry asked.

"Shuiichi, I just wanted to check on his arm, better safe than sorry" she said with a weak smile.

"Miss Yukina, do you mind if we ask about them?" Hermione asked.

"What about them?" she replied sweetly.

"Oh you know…just anything!" Hermione said, starting to sound desperate. "Shuiichi's sweet and kind and all but they're both so quiet! And in defense against the dark arts Hiei's aura was huge! Bigger than I thought possible! And it was kind of dark too…"

"Don't worry Hermione, you can trust Hiei" she said with her usual, innocent smile. "He's strong, so is Ku…Shuiichi, but they wouldn't hurt the innocent. Hiei's saved my life a couple times before…" she recalled.

"Really? Can you tell us stories about them?" Harry said, also eager to find out more about the mysterious transfers. Yukina thought for a moment, a story or two couldn't hurt, as long as she left out certain details or avoided certain stories.

"Sure! What kind of stories" she asked

"What about one about Hiei not being terrifyingly scary" Ron grumbled.

"Hm…" Yukina thought. "Well there was one time where we were in a building that was collapsing, and I almost got crushed to death! But Hiei came out of nowhere and pulled me out of the way" She said, recalling the end of the dark tournament. "For some reason, whenever I'm in trouble, or any of our friends for that matter, Hiei will show up out of no where and help you out"

"Hiei…helps people?" Ron said in disbelief. "Then why was his aura so dark I saw it!"

"Hiei has been through a lot in his life. I'm not sure of what, I don't think anyone does except maybe Shuiichi, but I know it must have been rough" she answered sadly, feeling for her dear friend.

"What about Shuiichi? Can you tell us a story about him?" Hermione asked, obviously much more interested in the handsome redhead.

"Well, sure, I don't know what kind of story you're looking for exactly though" Yukina laughed a bit.

"Um…how was he in school in Japan?" Hermione asked. Leave it to Hermione to ask about school.

"Well, I wasn't at his school but from what I've been told he was by far top of his class, and very popular among the girls, but he's never mentioned a girlfriend or anything" She said, obviously in thought.

"How did Hiei turn into Shuiichi's shadow?" Ron asked rather bluntly.

"I'm not really sure, it's hard to gain both of their trust, I think they really only trust each other. I know they met doing some crime together, though it was a crime Shuiichi had good intentions, his mother was dying, but they've been partners ever since" she said happily.

"Shuiichi is a criminal? Why, he looks like he couldn't harm a fly" Hermione said sadly. As mean as it sounds, she wasn't surprised about Hiei, but Shuiichi? Yukina couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Don't misinterpret, they're both good people. The crime he committed was stealing, and it was to save his mother's life. He also had made plans to return what he stole, so I suppose it was more like borrowing." She giggled a bit. That made Hermione feel a bit better. She smiled back into Yukina's big, ruby red eyes. "I hope to talk to you all later, but for future reference, did you think of asking them about themselves?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione all stared at each other. Yukina giggled again and waved goodbye. Feeling slightly stupid, they waved back.

"Well, you heard the pretty lady, lets go ask 'em" Ron said, standing from his seat. "Very pretty lady…." He dreamed on….They went back to the Gryffindor common room, to no avail. Harry looked in the room, but it was empty. That's when he noticed the whomping willow, acting strangely out the window. Well strange to say the least, there were two people sitting on its branches! Upon closer inspection, he could see Shuiichi's bright red hair and noticed Hiei was with him, sitting next to him on the branch! He ran out of the room as fast as he could, Hermione and Ron at his heels. Between breaths during their run he briefly explained what he saw, by brief I mean:

"Harry! Slow down! Tell us what's going on!" Hermione huffed.

"Shuiichi…..Hiei…..whomping willow…..must not….know the dangers….."He said between breaths as best he could. Running was not the skinny, lanky teen's strong point. They arrived outside, near the whomping willow. They could see Shuiichi's beautiful red hair flowing off the branch of the deadly tree as he laid on it. Most of his body, they could not see, as Hiei was practically ontop of him, with his back turned to the trio. Hermione could see Shuiichi looked like he was on the verge of tears. So many things were running through her head, deadly tree, angry, violent man with a weapon on top of him, Shuiichi looking on the verge of tears…they all registered to one thing: danger. So Hermione did the first thing that came to mind.

"SHUIICHI! LOOK OUT!" She screamed as loud as she could, obviously surprising them both. Hiei whipped around, only to get hit by one of the willows huge branches, sending him flying. Shuiichi, had fallen out of the tree.

**-Backtrack a bit! Same events, starting when Hiei left the dinning hall till them falling out of the tree –**

"Stupid ningen girl, stupid fox getting hurt, stupid me for hurting my fox…" Hiei was muttering to himself and he walked outside to where he knew his fox was. He quickly found the redhead sitting in a large tree, gazing upward, in thought as always. Hiei approached the tree, but as soon as he was close enough, one of it's giant branches swung at him, forcing him to quickly dodge and jump backwards, and it attracted Kurama's attention.

"Oh, Hiei! I'm sorry I wasn't expecting anyone, you can come now the tree wont harm you" Kurama said sweetly. Hiei hopped up on the branch closest to the one Kurama was sitting on. To his surprise, the branch he was sitting on moved closer to the one his partner was sitting on.

"I just want wanted to say….sorry…for the training accident" Hiei said shyly, avoiding eye contact.

"Hiei, you can stop apologizing, it was an accident. Accidents happen" Kurama said matter of factly, as he casually laid down on the branch, letting his hair and one of his legs gracefully hang off.

"I know…but…I can't explain it. The last thing I ever want is to see you hurt, especially because of me" Hiei replied, still doing his best to avoid eye contact. "What are you doing in this tree?" He said, trying to change the subject, now looking at his fox.

"I like this tree, I just found it. It looks so ordinary, but if I wasn't a plant manipulator it would be trying to crush us to pieces right now." He replied, holding a steady eye contact with his fire demon now. Almost subconsciously, he began propping himself up on his elbows, inching his face closer to his fire demon, his dragon, that he wanted so badly. Hiei was beginning to blush. "What's the look for, hm?" He questioned playfully.

"What look?" Hiei said, looking away from him again.

"You don't want to look at me now, my dragon" Kurama replied, a little hurt. With that, Hiei turned his head back towards his fox, blushing more at being called his dragon. When he turned his head, their faces were so close they were almost touching, causing the fire demons eyes to go wide and unconsciously hold his breath. He hadn't realized he too was leaning closer to his beautiful partner. "You're adorable, you know that" Kurama added.

"I am not" Hiei said in shock. "I'm anything but, I'm a killer, I am the imiko, the forbidden child.." voicing his inner thoughts for once.

"You know those words are meaningless, foolish titles given by ignorant people to me, and it's not like I haven't had my share of bloodshed" He said, slowly pulling the fire demon closer to him until he was almost straddling him. "Hiei…you know I care for you right? More than anyone"

"I don't deserve that kind of affection from the great Youko Kurama" Hiei said, shame was obvious in his voice.

"again, meaningless titles to me.." Kurama laughed as he laid all the way back down, with his arm behind the other demons neck, dragging him down with him.

"You know, you may be the best thief to ever live" Hiei smirked

"Why Hiei, thank you for the compliment, but all those priceless artifacts, jewels, everything I've stolen, it means almost nothing to me now." His breath was getting heavy, they were getting closer.

"You've stolen my most protected item" Hiei said back, in a whisper. Kurama's eyes immediately went to his mother's tear gem around his neck. "Not that, stupid fox. You've stolen my heart, and I don't want it back" His voice was barely more than a whisper now.

"Hiei…what are you sa…" And Hiei cut him off with a kiss. It was soft, tender, not nearly as forceful as one might imagine. Kurama could pull back anytime he wanted, except that was the last thing he wanted to do. He pulled the fire demon closer and deepened the kiss. It felt like they could stay like that forever, in each others strong embrace, sharing their first kiss. But Hiei pulled away. The surprise and hurt was evident in the fox's beautiful green eyes.

"fox…Kurama…I didn't want it to be true…this isn't supposed to happen…but I love you." Hiei opened up his inner most feelings. He mentally crossed his fingers, and prepared himself for rejection.

"Oh Hiei," Kurama said, on the verge of tears of joy. He pulled him closer into a strong hug "I love you too, I have for so long, I was just so scared of scaring you away.." No more words were spoken for a long time, they just laid there together, holding each other, heaven on earth. Both of them never wanted to move, just stay like this forever…and then….

"SHUIICHI! LOOK OUT!" a female voice not too far away called out, causing all concentration to be broken. Kurama lost control of the tree for a moment, to his dismay as the tree's first action of compete free will was to send his love flying off and landing on his feet, luckily, on the grass some feet away. Taken by surprise by the absence of the weight above him, and the sudden shifts of the tree, Kurama lost his balance and fell straight out.

"BAKA NINGEN! Do you know what you just did!" Hiei shouted at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who were just standing in awe, unaware of anything. Hiei, on the other hand, was running to retrieve his new lover from under the willow, as it appeared he was no longer controlling it. He picked the lightly taller man up, and displayed more skill jumping on and around branches than he would have liked them to see. "Kurama…are you alright" Hiei whispered to his fox.

"I'm fine, koi, thank you for saving me. When Hermione shouted I lost my concentration of controlling the tree" he said as he stood, dusting as much dirt off as he could.

"You stupid ningens, don't you pay attention? Have you not seen his bed? Did you not notice the tree was ignoring us? Hes a PLANT manipulator and tree's happen to be PLANTS" Hiei shouted angrily at the three. Oh, how he would love to make them all suffer for ruining the most beautiful moment of his life. But, he knew that would anger Kurama, so instead the two didn't say another word to the trio and went inside.

"…oops…"Ron said awkwardly.

"I thought they were in danger! I panicked! I forgot…" Hermione said, obviously quite embarrassed.

"Now we need to apologize…lets get back to the tower before curfew. You know Snape will be out, just to catch us." Harry added. And with that, the trio also went inside, back to the Gryffindor common room where they hoped to find the transfers and give their apologies.

The end of the chapter don't worry 7 will be up soon! Please read and review! It means sooo much to get reviews! I'm doing my best to keep updating as often as I can, but hey, I don't think 6 chapters up and done in just over a week is bad


	7. chapter 6 part 2?

so...this probably should have just been added onto chapter 6. I have no idea why it's its own chapter, its short and pretty pointless

**Chapter 7**

After their little…encounter with the transfers and the whomping willow, the trio went back to the common room to discuss what they could have possibly been witnessing. They had hoped to find the pair, but unfortunately for them, no luck.

"So…Shuiichi wasn't in any danger? Did look like it…" Harry said, finally breaking the silence.

"Guess not…" Hermione answered, obviously still very embarrassed.

"Did you see what Hiei did when the tree sent him flying! Who knows how far it flung him but he landed on his feet and ran to help Shuiichi like it was nothing…" Ron blurted out.

"Well, Miss Yukina said they've been partners for awhile, and they really only trust each other. It makes sense they would rush to each other's aid, just as we would for each other" Hermione answered.

"I mean to get flung like a rag doll by the whomping willow and land on your feet and brush it off like it was nothing!" Ron was obviously more focused on Hiei's ability and power more than anything.

"What were they doing in that tree though, I mean it was obvious, Shuiichi looked like he was about to cry, they were in a dangerous place, plant manipulator or not, and they were practically on top of each other!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Calm down Hermione, you were the one who sent him out to talk to Hiei. They were probably just so close so the tree knew not to hurt Hiei aswell" Harry tried to reason. Hermione just let out a sigh, and let it go for now.

"By the way Harry, have you noticed yet how cute Miss Yukina is" Ron said with a sly smile.

"Ron! She's like a teacher!" Hermione exclaimed.

"No, she's just here to help. If anything, she looks maybe a bit younger than us, she's so small…but beautiful…"Ron answered, lost in his day dreams.

"Yes, she's just so damn cute isn't she" a deep voice interrupted their thoughts. Hiei stepped out of the shadows. Ron gulped.

"how…how long have you been there?" He said nervously.

"Long enough to hear you talk about Yukina like that, and I suggest you stop. I will not tolerate that. You three have already caused me too many problems, I don't need to deal with another weak, orange haired oaf falling in love with her." He said in a very threatening voice. He then continued up the stairs to their room, muttering something about "damn ningens" and "different worlds, different countries, same damn problems"

Once he was gone, and the door was firmly shut, Harry decided to comment, "Have you noticed he only speaks multiple words at a time when he's being threatening" he grinned a bit at his own joke.

"Yes, Hiei can be like that when he's not used to people. Actually, when he is used to people too…" came a thoughtful voice, again out of the shadows. This time, to reveal the beautiful redheaded transfer.

"Oh, Shuiichi, you do that too?" Ron said in surprise. "Must be a Japanese thing, first Master Genkai in the back of the classroom, then Hiei, and now you" he tried to joke. Shuiichi did not seem amused.

"Maybe, but if you took anything from Genkai's lesson today you would know that that's something you will hopefully learn to detect. I guess will find out next class. Goodnight." And he also went up the stairs to their room. "Oh, one more thing, I suggest you stop snooping around and intruding into other peoples business that in no way concerns you. Goodnight again." He said coldly, and with that, he shut the door to the bedroom.

Kurama cautiously made his way towards Hiei's well warded bed.

"Don't worry fox, they wont hurt you. They know your energy print" Hiei said without looking up. He was cleaning his sword. Kurama carefully sat down next to the man he loved, who he now knew loved him back. He just couldn't stop smiling. Hiei looked up at him, his big ruby eyes looked so innocent. After a long silence and staring, Hiei finally managed to choke out "were you…serious back there?" now Hiei looked like he was the one who was about to cry.

"Yes Hiei, I ment every word. I, Shuiichi Minamino, Youko Kurama, or whatever you wish to call me, am in love with you." He said quietly, ignoring the sword Hiei was trying to clean and pulling him into yet another embrace.

"Fox…one of the ningens could walk in at any moment…"Hiei started to half heartedly protest.

"I don't care. Besides, we'll hear them before they can see us" He smiled at his dragon, before pulling him into a kiss. "You have no idea…how long I have wanted us to be like this…" he trailed off.

"You look tired. Sleep, love" Hiei whispered in his ear. Kurama immediately complied, and the two lied down on Hiei's bed. Hiei took the time to quickly close the curtains (dunno if that's what they're called, or if they even have them, but they do now) around his and Kurama's bed, as to avoid raising further suspicion. Then, the two cuddled, and went to sleep.

By the time Harry and Ron had finished talking about their suspicions about the two new boys, both of their beds had already been closed off. Figuring they went to sleep early, the other two boys decided that that wasn't such a bad idea. Tomorrow they had Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid, which was always interesting to say the least, and they knew they'd be spending the rest of the day looking throught thousands of pages in hundreds of books with Hermione in the library. Definitely time to call it a night. The two human boys slept, completely unaware of the empty bed covered in vines and roses and more unaware of the even more beautiful love that was prospering through a simple embracing sleeping position in the bed next to it.

thank you for all the reviews! i cant tell you how much they mean to me, getting them from different people so i know more than just one person is reading this and from the same people so i know youre following my story =] I promise to update soon! as i have been...i think...im doing pretty good at that right?


	8. Care of 'Magical Creatures'

chapter 8 :) hopefully the story is starting to pick up! and i keep forgetting to say this: i dont own anything! please read and review, usually when I upload a chapter I'm already halfway done with the next one, so I could be evil and not upload till I get reviews mwahahaha...nah ill probably upload it anyway but please review! it really makes my day :)

**8. Care of "Magical Creatures?" Let's hit the books!**

"Hey Hiei! Shuiichi! Wake up, we're going to be late!" Harry shouted at the two concealed beds. He got no response. "Seriously guys, we have to be at Care of Magical Creatures soon!" and he walked over to Shuiichi's vine covered, flowery bed. He reached his hand forward to draw back the curtains and instantly the vines shot out and caught his arm. "What the…" Is all he could say as more vines shot out, recognizing him as a potential danger.

Kurama took this time to slip out of Hiei's bed, and stealthily run across the room. "Harry!" He exclaimed in a very realistic, fake surprised voice, appearing as though he was coming from the bathroom. He then told the plants to let him go. Death of the kid they were trying to protect: avoided. Ron looked terrified.

"Bloody hell! I guess those weren't just to be pretty…" he trailed off.

"No, they're not. They're for protection. I don't suggest trying to touch Hiei's things either" He warned.

"Yes please don't, I would hate to wake up to a barbecued young wizard" Hiei smirked, emerging from his bed. This caused Harry to back away from both of their beds even further.

"Er…you know what? I'll wait for you in the common room and we'll go to class together, c'mon Ron" Harry said nervously, looking at his friend who was getting dressed at practically lightening speed and the two hurried out of the room.

"I guess…you don't want them to know?" Hiei asked his new found love.

"They don't need to. I don't think either of us want any more unneeded attention" Kurama smiled, giving his partner a small kiss, then proceeding to get dressed and ready. "We over slept today, we didn't get our morning exercise" He commented as he was undressing.

"I didn't want to wake you, you looked so…at peace." Hiei said, also in the middle of getting dressed.

"It's been a long time since I had the privilege of sleeping in the arms of a loved one" he smiled back. Hiei looked down shyly, cheeks turning a bit pink. "Hiei, you needn't be shy. You now know how I feel about you and that won't change." Kurama smiled, taking the fire demons hands in his own, again, causing Hiei to shyly look towards the ground.

"I'm sorry Kurama…I've never had this before…I've never felt like this before, and no one has ever expressed care for me, let alone love" He said timidly.

"I understand love, don't worry, we can take this at what ever pace you feel comfortable" Kurama said sweetly, tightening the grip on his lover's hands. "To me, right now the most important thing is that you love me back, and I couldn't be happier." Hiei gazed up into his beautiful emerald eyes. Just from looking at his eyes, hearing the tone of his voice, he could tell he was completely sincere.

"The ningens were right, we should get going to class. They are waiting for us." Hiei said, pulling away as he went to finish dressing. Kurama nodded in agreement, and the two headed out of the room and down to meet Harry and Ron. To no surprise, Hermione was waiting with them.

"Harry, Ron, I apologize for how I've acted. I didn't mean to scare you, only to give you a friendly warning" Kurama said, approaching the group.

"It's alright, I understand I suppose" Harry answered.

"Let's go! We're going to be late!" Hermione said, and proceeded to practically drag her friends out the door and down towards Hagrid's hut.

When they arrived at care of magical creatures, the half giant was waiting eagerly to show them what he had this time. The trio sighed, and hoped there would be no injuries this time. When all the students had arrived, Hagrid was quick to take the cloth off a mysterious cube, revealing a cage. Kurama accidentally let out a rather loud gasp.

"What we got here today is a parasite creature" Hagrid explained (don't know if I mentioned this, but I'm not going to try to type in his accent…it would be a horrible failure I'm sure I would get hated on for) Inside the cage was none other than a demon parasite, Kurama was sure it was the same one that had commandeered his brother, and later served him.

"Master! Please get me out of this cage, I've served you well in the past, I can again…" The parasite begged, looking straight at Kurama, but was cut off by a dangerous glare. His big emerald eyes had a glint of gold in them for a moment. The demon got the message, and stopped talking.

"Err…he says a lot of random things sometimes. Because he's a parasite, he jumps from host to host, taking over their bodies. This fellow here is one to be careful of…" and Hagrid went on explaining his very limited knowledge of the parasite. Meanwhile, Hiei and Kurama were mumbling softly. Hiei knew the past situation with the parasite when Kurama was working for Yomi, how he ended up here, they weren't sure.

"This could be a sign of that dark wizard using demons to aid him. A parasite demon would be the perfect way to stealthily infiltrate the school" Kurama said to Hiei.

"Hn. Should we kill it?" Hiei smirked.

"No, however we should talk to this…man about how to keep him better contained. I may have a use for him at some point. As you know Hiei, I can be very…persuasive" Kurama said with a sly smile.

After class, Kurama and Hiei stayed behind, waiting for the students to leave to have a word with the half giant. Harry, Ron, and Hermione bid them goodbye as the girl dragged her unwilling friends to the library to do research.

"Professor…"Kurama started, once everyone else was gone.

"You can just call me Hagrid" he said with a smile.

"Yes, well Hagrid, would you allow Hiei and myself to better contain this parasite you've caught? And may I inquire as to how you caught him exactly?" Kurama asked as politely as he could.

"Sure I suppose, but I don't think he's getting out of that cage anytime soon" Hagrid answered, obviously very proud of his catch.

"You'd be surprised. Parasites are tricky." Hiei answered shortly, as he proceeded to place wards on the cage, to further ensure the demon would not be able to escape.

"But master! I have served you well why do you let this human oaf contain me in a cage!" the parasite demon exclaimed. Kurama went up close to it, and talked softly so Hagrid would not hear him.

"I'm sorry, but I know better than to trust a parasite demon. You have seen Hiei and myself, I cannot risk you working for Voldemort and reporting back to him. I also cannot risk you inhabiting any of these innocent students. You will stay here, confined, until I have a use for you." He answered in his cold, threatening voice, eyes glittering with gold once again. The demon just sighed, frustrated with his predicament, and said nothing more.

"How did you catch this creature?" Hiei asked Hagrid.

"well… I was in the forest attending to some…business when he tried to take over my dog, Fang. It was a struggle, but I managed to get him before he hurt Fang and thought it would be a good introduction for the first class of the year" Hagrid admitted.

"Hn" Hiei replied 'What an ignorant fool' he added in his head.

"Hagrid, I suggest you not try to do something like this again. I'm sure Dumbledore has informed you there are more dangers out there, they could easily be hiding out, waiting for someone like you to stumble upon them in the forbidden forest" Kurama warned. Hagrid looked a bit offended by two new students thinking he couldn't take care of himself. "This creature is weak, untrustworthy, possibly the lowest scum on the scale. There could easily be much worse new creatures out there. If he was a struggle, I don't suggest trying your luck with something else."

"What makes you say that! I've been in that forest plenty of times, I know what's in there" Hagrid said, obviously beginning to be quite offended.

"My apologies, I did not mean to offend you" Kurama said, hearing it in his voice. "I have no doubt in your abilities, I trust Dumbledore and he trusts you, but these new dangers…they're worse than either of you could imagine. I apologize again if I have offended you, I meant no harm" He said kindly. Hagrids face softened, he could tell this new student meant it, and for some reason, he could tell he knew what he was talking about.

"Alright, Shuiichi, Hiei. What should I do with this bloke for now then?" he asked.

"Keep him. Don't touch him. Don't get too close. He's confined to that cage for now, make sure it stays like that." Hiei answered, and motioned to his partner that it was about time to go. He was tired of talking to the half human, half giant.

"Goodbye Hagrid, We'll see you next class, if not sooner." Kurama said politely, and the two turned and started walking back towards the castle.

"Wait! Shuiichi! One more thing" Hagrid shouted after them, causing them to stop. "He was talking to you before wasn't he? He called you master"

"You'll have to talk to Dumbledore about your suspicions Hagrid, I know nothing of that, I simply know how his kind works" Kurama lied, as the two continued walking back towards the castle.

Meanwhile, Hermione was looking through books, forcing Harry and Ron to help.

"Erm, Hermione? What are we looking for exactly?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I don't know, anything that seems strange about them!" Hermione answered, determined to find out more about the mysterious transfers. They searched for anything they could think of, but to no avail. They had no idea where to start. Hermione sighed, giving up.

"Everything is kind of strange about them…" Ron muttered.

"We're going to have to watch them more closely…we need to get a better idea of what we can look for. I say tomorrow morning, we wake up early and try to watch them 'train'" She suggested. Harry and Ron nodded, eager to get out of the library. Hermione couldn't be more disappointed. 'Pointless trip to the library' was simply not in her vocabulary. Next time, it wont be, she promised herself.

I think that was a bit short, but the demons are finally being introduced. the trip to the library wasn't going to be so pointless, other then for them to realize they know nothing, but i decided to save the interesting research for later, even though i already wrote it out T.T again, pleaseeee review! next chapter will be up soon!


	9. Sparring : minichapter

Hey guys this is a short little chapter of our two favorite demons sparring…obviously. Just a note…ive decided to be mean and not update until I have reviews. I wrote this sort of as a filler, but chapters 10 and 11 are done and ill probably start 12 tomorrow, but if I want reviews! –evilness- I hope you like it, im open to constructive criticism too!

**9. Sparring**

The weeks had gone by, and the trio had yet to wake up early enough, or simply couldn't find the transfers out training, much to their disappointment. Hermione didn't mind waking up early, she was just mad she didn't get to see them training. Maybe after the accident early on, they had stopped, since she hadn't seen either of them look injured since. Harry and Ron however, were royally pissed off that Hermione kept waking them up at the crack of dawn for nothing, though everyday, the transfers' beds were neatly made and empty, which if anything annoyed them even more. But hey, maybe today was their lucky day.

As always, they woke up early to find Hiei and Shuiichi's beds neatly made, and empty. Just like previous days, they met Hermione downstairs and began their search for the mysterious transfers. They walked around the grounds, looking around for signs of the two. And finally, they found it. The three hurried to hide behind a bush, wishing they brought the invisibility cloak, as to not be seen by the two training. They watched, wide-eyed and amazed.

Shuiichi was wielding some sort of long, green, spikey whip, while Hiei had the sword they had seen earlier. The two were moving so fast, their eyes couldn't keep up. All they could really pick up was the two in mid air, while Hiei was trying to slice Shuiichi in half and Shuiichi was dodging, still in mid air, with the most amazing acrobatics the trio had ever seen! Hiei was obviously on the offensive, which made the trio a bit nervous, but Shuiichi seemed to be having no problems dodging his attacks.

Suddenly, the two landed, facing off in what reminded Harry somewhat of an old western movie. Except in old western movies, they draw guns. Here, Hiei held out his fist, which was engulfed in flame, while Shuiichi again, took a defensive pose. Hiei jumped again, and began throwing balls of fire at the redhead. Most of which he jumped and flipped around to dodge. One came a bit too close for comfort for the trio, Hermione had to clasp her hands over her mouth to prevent her from screaming out. Shuiichi had no time to dodge, it looked as though he was about to be fried. Just before impact, the grass surrounding Shuiichi shot up, and formed a wall blocking the fireball. Once it had done its job, the grass shrunk back to normal length. They saw a small smile on Shuiichi's face, when suddenly Hiei appeared a few feet behind him. The trio didn't even see him move, it was like he apparated. Hiei's fists were both still engulfed in flames, and it looked as if he was ready to attack again, this time, a surprise attack from behind.

'How is this sparring!' Hermione thought in horror 'they're going to kill each other!'

However, Shuiichi's smile did not fade as Hiei was in the middle of throwing yet another ball of fire at him. Shuiichi launched himself into the air to dodge, while the ground beneath Hiei seemed to come to life under him. Taken by surprise, he stumbled a bit as tall grass, now more like vines, shot up and wrapped themselves around the fire wielder's limbs, torso, and even neck, lifting him high in the air. Shuiichi jumped up, literally landing on top of his sparring partner. Their bodies were close for a moment, then Shuiichi jumped off, gracefully landing on his feet. The vines let Hiei go, and Hiei landed on his feet aswell, though not quite as gracefully, and walked up to his partner. They began speaking, about what, the trio couldn't hear.

"You can come out, we know you're there" Shuiichi shouted in their direction. The trio didn't know what to do, so they simply did nothing.

"Ningens, we can sense you. Come out of that bush." Hiei snapped. The three gingerly stepped out.

"Spying is rude you know" Shuiichi said. The three looked ashamed. "But it's alright to be curious. Curiosity is how one gains knowledge. Miss Yukina informed us you were curious about us, and like she said, you simply could have asked."

"Sorry…" Harry said quietly.

"How could you do that to each other! You could be killed!" Hermione exclaimed, remembering the bandages that once covered Shuiichi's arm from a training accident.

"How else are we supposed to get stronger?" Hiei replied, as though this was an every day thing.

"Is this…is this what magic schools are like in Japan?" Ron asked.

"Well, sort of. As I informed you before, we usually train under one master to perfect our unique abilities. But all the training under a master, studying, even, well, having your master beat you a million times over cannot compare to the real thing. Experience, is key" Shuiichi attempted to explain.

"That's what Master Genkai is trying to teach us…that's what defense against the dark arts is all about this year…." Hermione said, putting the pieces together. Shuiichi nodded.

Knowing they couldn't spar to their fullest with the wizard trio there anyway, the whole group decided to go back to the castle. The demon pair was just thankful they realized the humans were there before they got….carried away.

So that's chapter 9 like I said, 10 and 11 are already done buttttt I don't feel like uploading them until I get reviews. I think Im doing a good job at uploading quickly, right? Atleast I don't make you wait like months like some authors do.


	10. Boggarts! return to the library

Tada! One review and a new chapter! A lil lovin is all it takes guys 3

I truly want to thank those who keep reading and reviewing my chapters, it means so much to me that someone out there is taking the time to follow my story and review it 3

**10. Boggarts return, back to the library**

Classes had been interesting, especially defense against the dark arts with Master Genkai, who had been attempting to teach the students about creatures (demons, though she had yet to use the word infront of the students) that their spells were utterly useless against. If anything, it was becoming somewhat of a gym class. Some days they would spar, and she was trying to teach them to focus their energy into an attack without their wands. Few students had yet to master it, and the ones who did, were very weak.

Infact, they had defense against the dark arts today, and no doubt, as always, it would be interesting. The group (Harry, Ron, Hermione, Kurama, and Hiei) were discussing possible tasks they would have to complete in class today on the walk there.

"That old lady is crazy!" Ron said.

"Ronald, you're just upset because you can't even come close to using wandless magic" Hermione said with pride in her voice, being one of the few in the class who managed to get some form of energy forming without a wand. Ron just scoffed at this statement, and they entered the classroom. Upon entering, they saw a closet that looked oddly familiar, and they took a seat.

"Today, you dimwits will be facing a creature I know you're all familiar with, but it will be a little different this time." Genkai started the class. "In this closet is a boggart, which I know you have all faced before. This time, I want you to try to use your fear to help you focus your energy to defeat what comes out of the closet for you. If you are successful, the boggart will be overwhelmed by your energy, and will retreat back into the closet. If not, try again. If you truly give up and have no chance, you can use your wands to use the _Riddikulus_ spell on it, but only as a last resort. You have all mastered that, you don't need to again." She instructed the class. "Well what are you waiting for! Line up!" And the class hastily formed a line infront of the closet, everyone trying to make their way towards the back. Hermione was stuck going first. Genkai opened the closet, and just as it had before, the boggart stepped out, taking the form of Professor McGonagall, screaming at her that she had failed all of her courses, and was being kicked out of Hogwarts for being such a disappointment. Nervously, Hermione focused all the energy she could into her palm, and a small, weak, blue light shot out and hit the boggart. As Genkai said, the boggart, not used to this kind of attack, retreated back into the closet.

"Wow, I have to say I am impressed." Genkai congratulated with a smile, causing the worn out Hermione to grin from ear to ear. "Alright, let's see if anyone else can come close"

Ron tried, when a huge spider popped out of the closet, but he couldn't even get a glow, let alone a small shot like Hermione had done. He panicked, and reverted back to the riddikulus spell, as did most of the class.

Kurama was nervous to say the least, and by looking at his partner, he could tell he was the same. Honestly, he wasn't sure what his greatest fear was, but he sure didn't want an entire class full of students to find out. But he had no choice, it was his turn. A look from Genkai told him he wasn't getting out of this, perhaps just because she was curious as to what would scare him, he pondered.

He put on his most emotionless face, and stepped up. The boggart fell to it's knees before him, and became a crumpled up, bleeding, dying Kuronue. "Traitor!" the image shouted at him, over and over again. Kurama was frozen, too many things were running through his head "You left me to die and you ran you traitor!" as the boggart said this, it's appearance and his voice began to change, to none other than Hiei. "You traitor!" it continued. "You fool! I know you, I know your ways, I could never lo…"and the boggart was cut off. Kurama, who was still frozen in shock, hadn't done anything. He glanced to his right, and saw Genkai had ridden it for him.

"Back of the line, Shuiichi" she said naturally. He slowly moved, head down, towards the back of the line. Hiei was up next. After seeing his fox's reaction, he himself was anxious to go through with this. He wanted to go comfort his fox, remind him it was all a lie, that he did love him. But before he could do that, a beautiful girl with blue/green hair and big, red, crying eyes was before him.

"You! The imiko! The forbidden one! Why you! You're a heartless bastard! Of all people…" the boggart, who had taken the form of Yukina, to the classes surprise, cried at him. Hiei wasted no time, he used his energy to send the boggart back to the closet it came from, wanting to hear no more, and went to go stand by his love. They were both shaken up to say the least, not knowing how to comfort each other in their current states, especially not infront of a class of humans. Once everyone had gone, Genkai dismissed the class. Few students had been able to use their energy still, most had to use their wands. As soon as class was dismissed, Hermione, once again, dragged her friends to the library.

"I'm sorry boys" Genkai said, approaching the demon couple once everyone was gone.

"It's alright Genkai, it was all pretend, thank you for not letting the boggart continue" Kurama said, regaining his cool.

"Hiei, you know Yukina as well as I do, probably better. You know she would not actually react like that" Genkai said, trying to comfort the fire demon. Hiei didn't respond, he just moved a bit closer to his fox. The demon couple knew Genkai had figured out they were together at this point, though they hadn't obviously shown it in front of anyone.

"We'll see you later, Master Genkai." Kurama said, and the two left.

**-In the library-**

Books, books, and more books. Poor Harry and Ron felt as though they were drowning in them, as Hermione flipped through pages, marking some, putting some off to the side, and shoving some onto her friends and told them to look through this too. They were looking for any sign as to how someone could get hit by the whomping willow like Hiei did and not even notice, anything about wandless magic, plant manipulators, Japanese magic, anything. They were desperate.

"UGH! This is so..UGH!" Hermione exclaimed in frustration. "We're not getting anywhere! We don't even know where to start! I bet all the books that would have anything to do with what we're looking for are in the restricted section, as they always seemed to be" she sighed, again in frustration.

"Wait…is there some kind of Japanese to English dictionary?" Ron said, having a small bud of an idea.

"Ofcourse! It's right….."Hermione said looking through the massive amounts of books on their table, "here!" she exclaimed, finding what Ron had requested. He took the book, and started to look something up.

"Guys…I think I found a lead…"he said slowly, nervously, even shaking a bit.

"What is it Ron, what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Well, you know how they're from Japan…" he started. The two nodded. "and every once in a while they'll throw in a Japanese word…" the two nodded again. "Well Hiei calls us 'ningens' a lot, so I looked up what it meant." The two nodded once more in anticipation. "It translates to _human_" Ron sighed, leaned back in his chair as though he had been blown away.

"If he's always calling us humans…does that imply that he's…not human?" Harry asked nervously.

"Well, logic would say that…but he certainly seems human…"Hermione said, wheels turning in her head, trying to think of any other possibility.

"Well he is weird enough." Ron scoffed. "But what about Shuiichi? Does he know Hiei might not be human?"

"Oh goodness! What if he doesn't know! We should find a way to warn him!" Hermione exclaimed, then calmed herself down and continued "wait, we shouldn't be jumping to conclusions like this. Maybe that's just how they talk in Japan…" she tried to reason, but still obviously worried about her redhaired crush. (hehe…hasn't even crossed their minds that Kurama may not be human either yet)

"Well it would explain how Hiei could get hit by the whomping willow and be fine, no human could just get up like that! I knew something was off with him I told you!" Ron exclaimed, rather loudly as he tended to be.

"Ron, quiet down! You're going to attract attention!" Hermione said in a harsh whisper.

"What about what the boggart changed into for Shuiichi? The first man, he looked like he had wings!" Harry recalled. Ron's eye's widened.

"What if Shuiichi isn't human either? I mean, you saw him sparring with Hiei. I'd say he won. Or at the least, he seems to be friends with a lot of blokes that aren't human" Ron said.

"Guys, we can't just be jumping to conclusions like this" Hermione tried to reason, but she was obviously quite worried. "Harry, remember how unreal everything seemed at first when you found out you were a wizard? Maybe they're just different where they come from just like things are different here than in the muggle world."

"I sure hope so…or we could have some serious problems on our hands. We should just keep watching them I suppose" Harry replied.

So that's it…I feel like it's short again but chapter 11 is already done and shit goes down…so read and review to find out what happens next =]


	11. Difficulties caused by the moon

Well it was officially requested. "Blah" wanted to know what shit goes down in this chapter, so here it is

**11. Difficulties Caused by the Moon**

Kurama sat outside, again on top of the whomping willow. He stared at the sky, it was starting to get dark. It wasn't long before Hiei appeared next to him. Hiei wrapped his arms around his fox, and whispered in his ear, "what's wrong, Kurama?"

Kurama turned so they were face to face. He planted a small kiss on his love's forehead and simply replied "nothing"

"I can tell something's up, you can tell me, remember" Hiei said, holding his fox tighter. It was then that he noticed his eyes. They were not their usual beautiful emerald color, but they were gold.

"It's a full moon tonight" Kurama replied shortly. "The prime time for hunting is during the full moon, as I'm sure you are aware. The darkness of the night gives you more cover, while the light from the moon gives you just enough to easily spot prey. It makes Youko want to come out, I'm having problems restraining that side of me. In such a magical place, the plants leak magic, making me stronger, but it affects my Youko side far more. I'm not sure how much longer I can stay in this form" Kurama explained.

"Then let it out" Hiei said simply. "Go into the forest, hunt like you must. I'm sure nothing in there can come close to your S class levels, but I'll go with you just to be sure"

"No love," he replied, placing this time a more forceful kiss on his lover's lips. "I think I should be alone tonight. Don't worry, if anything happens, if I am injured, I'm sure you will sense it. But like you said, I doubt any creature in there is strong enough to harm me" He said with a grin. Hiei nodded to show he understood. Kurama stood, as always showing off his grace and balance. Hiei looked at him curiously, and Kurama answered his unspoken question. "I must go now, before sitting with you for too long causes me to be over taken by lust" He said with a mischievous smile and a wink. He kissed his lover goodbye, and they parted ways. Hiei sulked back to the Gryffindor tower, alone, while Kurama excitedly sprung off into the forbidden forest, reverting to Youko as soon as he was out of site. 'it's good to be free…' he thought. 'now, what to do first' he grinned to himself.

Much to his disappointment, Hiei had fallen asleep that night. He meant to stay awake, with his third eye on his fox, just to be safe, but sleep over took him. He didn't sense Kurama's energy in the room. He sprung out of bed, and checked Kurama's own, just to be sure. He wasn't there. He practically flew down the stairs to the common room, but he wasn't there either. Hiei was nervous, what if something had happened to his fox? They had only brought this relationship to this level for such a short time, he can't be gone now. He ran at the most human speed he could to the great hall, hoping the fox was simply eating breakfast, but he wasn't.

"Hey Hiei!" Hermione greeted cheerfully. Looking at his face, he could tell he was not in the mood.

"Have you seen Shuiichi?" He asked, trying his best to stay calm and be polite.

"No, not today" she answered. Harry and Ron shook their heads to show they hadn't seen him either. Hiei looked like he was going to explode. "Maybe he already went to class" she said hastily, trying to calm the demon. Without a word, he left and walked up to the teachers table.

"Yukina…You haven't seen Kurama, have you? I can't even sense him" Hiei said nervously. Instantly, Yukina looked worried.

"No I haven't…I can help you look if you'd like" she replied.

"No, that wont be necessary. If my jagan can't find him…" He trailed off. Seeing the fear in his sister's eyes he quickly added "he must be pretty far. He'll show up" just to make her feel better. Too bad no one was there to make him feel better.

"Hiei, we have care of magical creatures next! C'mon!" Harry called out. Reluctantly, Hiei followed the trio, but was on full alert for any sign of his fox. They arrived at Hagrid's hut, and as always, he waited for the whole class to get there before he began.

"Now, today we gotta be extra quiet. I found this fella, and he's hurt. I'm nursing him back to health, but I thought I would show him to ya" He said, as he pulled out another cage, covered in another cloth. This one was much bigger then the last. He pulled the cloth off to reveal none other than a very injured but bandaged, sleeping Kurama, in his fox form.

"KURAMA!" Hiei cried out before he realize he had. He ran over to the cage. Hagrid tried to stop him.

"Don't go near him, he may be hurt but this species of magical fox's are very dangerous"

"Hn, to you, you fool! Kurama would never hurt me!" Hiei was yelling at his professor now. The golden trio glanced nervously at each other, until Harry stepped forward.

"Hagrid's right Hiei, you should stay back…" He said, trying to calm the demon, though in truth he actually had no idea what kind of fox it was or if it really was dangerous, even in such an injured state. Hiei, realizing he was going to get no where without making an even larger scene, ran off to find Genkai, or Yukina, or hell even the old headmaster, anyone who could help him get his fox back.

Everyone was silent for a moment after Hiei's dramatic display, followed by his disappearance. "Er..so as I was saying, this is a VERY rare species of fox. They're very very strong, stealthy, cunning, often greedy. You can come take a closer look if you'd like, just don't wake him, he needs his rest." Hesitantly, most of the class nervously stepped forward. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and surprisingly Draco were the only ones who bravely went as close as allowed to get a better look. Whatever attacked the fox, it did quite a bit of damage. The fox, called Kurama they assumed from Hiei's display, was wrapped up like a mummy, though that could just be Hagrid's poor bandaging abilities.

"You probably noticed this fox has 5 tails. That indicates it's one of the most powerful of it's kind. That goes along with Dumbledore's warning. Whatever in that forest was strong enough to hurt something like this that bad, it could easily kill any of us." Hagrid warned, causing the students be even more terrified. Draco reached forward, putting his arm through the cage to touch the beautiful creature.

"I want him…" He muttered. As soon as Draco touched the fox, it was like it sprung to life. It hopped up to his feet and started growling. However, the sudden, jerky movements caused the fox's bleeding to worsen, and he collapsed again.

"Don't touch him!" Hagrid exclaimed, obviously a bit too late.

"Can I buy him? What do I have to do to own him?" Draco inquired.

"You cant own these kind's of creatures Draco" Hagrid tried to tell him.

"Says you! You have him in captivity right now and I want him!" He whined like a spoiled little brat.

"I'm nursing him back to health, then he's free to go. 10 points from Slytherin for your attitude Draco" Hagrid said, obviously getting quite annoyed. It wasn't long before Hiei returned, Yukina hurrying after him.

"Oh my…" She gasped when she saw the horrible state her friend was in. She hurried past the grounds keeper and opened the cage. Hiei was right by her side, and he carefully lifted his fox.

"By the way, ningen. You cannot own this fox. He is not for sale, you cannot take him, he will never be yours. If he was in full health and heard you talking like that, he would rip you to shreds, and don't you dare think for a second he couldn't. If this fox belongs to anyone, it's me." Hiei said aggressively, but mostly protectively over the injured demon fox in his arms. The comment was obviously to Malfoy. How he heard what the blonde haired boy had said, no one was really sure, they didn't see him at the time Draco was speaking. With that, he turned and started walking back towards the castle. Yukina gave a small bow, and apologized for her friend, and turned to follow him. Hiei only made it a few steps, before he felt warm liquid soaking through his clothes. He stopped immediately. Kurama was bleeding badly, and he was bleeding through his bandages, bad.

"Yukina!" He cried out in panic, though she was already almost at his side. He gently laid the fox on the grass, and began undoing his bandages. Yukina and Hiei were crouched over the injured fox, as Hagrid tried to shoo the curious students away. Yukina was in the middle of healing what looked like the worst wound when Hagrid finally got all the students to leave, all but three. I'm sure you know who those three were.

"It looks like…a bomb exploded on his skin" she said sadly. All the wounds were like that, though one near his stomach was by far the worst. "whatever got him, he wasn't in this form when it happened" she whispered to her brother. "He must have reverted to this form to retreat, I could heal him better if he was in his humanoid Youko form but…" she trailed off, glancing at Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid who were all behind her.

"His life is more important than these stupid kids! Kurama, if you can hear me, please transform. Yukina will take care of you, I promise" Hiei said, this time loud enough for the others to hear. Yukina looked at him. He was on the verge of tears. The four standing, gaping behind them didn't realize, but Hiei and Yukina did. If he didn't transform, he couldn't be treated properly. If he couldn't be treated properly, his chances of survival were not in his favor.

Kurama opened one of his eyes, and Hiei let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Kurama, koi, you have to transform into the form you were hurt in. Please." Hiei begged his lover. Kurama looked at him, and closed his beautiful, golden eye again. Hiei couldn't hold it back any longer. He let a tear slide down his cheek. Yukina watched in amazement, shock, bewilderment, all of those words combined times a thousand as his tear rolled off his cheek, and solidified into a perfect, black tear gem. Yukina picked it up, and stared at it for a moment, then at Hiei. She then put it in her pocket

"All of you! Please! Get away for a moment" Yukina cried at the 4 wizards behind her. Awkwardly, not knowing what else to do, they went in Hagrid's hut. She turned back to the injured fox, who was now in his human-like Youko form. Relief washed over them both, mostly Hiei. Yukina gave all she had to heal him the best she could, as Hiei began ripping off pieces of his scarf to use as bandages.

"Ahem" a voice behind them said.

"Are you deaf? We said go away" Hiei snarled. His eyes widened when he saw Harry standing there, arms full of bandages, with Ron and Hermione behind him with buckets of water.

"Um…I know you didn't want us to see…but we thought these could help" Hermione said nervously, as the three quickly went over and placed the items by the demons. She couldn't help but gasp when she saw the bloody figure on the ground in front of them. To her, it looked like a young man, but with silver hair, fox ears and tail. "Is this…" she started.

"Yes this is the same person the Hagrid found injured. His injuries were far worse then they appeared…" Yukina answered sadly before the other girl could finish. The three could only stare in amazement and pity. Yukina made quick use of the materials the trio had brought her. Once Youko was all bandaged up, Hiei picked him up, and followed Yukina to the hospital wing.

"Instead of having a fox demon laying in the middle of the hospital wing, why don't we put him in my room?" Yukina suggested, once they got inside the castle. Hiei nodded, and followed his twin to her room. He carefully laid his fox down on the bed, and sat on the edge next to him. When he thought Yukina wasn't looking, he placed a small kiss on the kitsune's forehead.

"Brother…." Yukina started nervously, causing Hiei to whip around to face her. "Why…why have you never told me? After all these years we've been friends" She asked, on the verge of tears. Hiei was quick to get up, and wiped the tears away before they turned into tear gems. He didn't know what to say, he couldn't even manage his usual "Hn"

Yukina pulled out the black tear gem Hiei had shed earlier, at the sight of his lover and the thought of losing him. Hiei stared at it, he could not look his sister in the eyes. He was ashamed. Yukina took his hands in hers, and placed the tear gem in his palm. In return, Hiei put his hand down the neck of his shirt, and pulled out the tear gem their mother had shed when Yukina was born. He tore it off his head, and carefully placed it over hers, so it now hung around her neck, where it belonged. He pulled out his own as well, letting it sit on the outside of his clothes for the first time in the longest time.

"All my searching…all these years…and you were right here all along" She was having great difficulty holding the tears back now. "Oh brother!" She exclaimed, and pulled him into a hug. A wave of shock washed over him, but it was followed by another wave of relief. He carefully hugged her back. The brother and sister, finally fully reunited, stayed like that for a long time.

I hope you all liked it! I think that was a longer chapter and a lot happened but if anything was confusing don't be shy to ask! As always, the next chapter is done, and Ill sit patiently waiting for someone to request it


	12. Hieis thoughts, reflections, and regrets

Yay chapter 12! It's really just a mini chapter thats a collection of Hiei's scrambled thoughts…hope you like it though =]

**12. Hiei's thoughts, reflections, and regrets**

(All Hiei's POV….just to switch things up)

Damn. That was the last way I wanted her to find out. I didn't want her to find out at all. She has the sweetest, most innocent heart I have ever seen, and she had to find out her brother was a cold blooded killer. She had to find out all her searching had been pointless, all her wasted efforts. Why did it have to be this way? She would have been happier thinking her long lost brother was dead. But…she seemed happy. She seemed so happy to find me. But she was crying, I don't understand why she was crying. I have cried, only once…

I glance at my own tear gem. The one I shed. The one that gave my secret away. The color in itself is proof I'm not worthy of her…of anyone. When our mother, or any Koorime mother, shed's a tear for her child, it is blue. I used to think it was blue like ice, blue like their frozen hearts. But now I know, it is blue because it is the purest of love. A love I never knew. A love Yukina had to see disappear…

And hers. When Yukina cries of sadness, they're still a beautiful gold. I believe they reflect her pure, golden heart. Which means mine…

Mine is black. Like the heart of a cold blooded demon killer should be. I notice I am not just glancing at it, I'm staring into it like I used to do with my mother's. It doesn't have the same calming effect. Perhaps my mother's tear calmed me so because of it's pureness. Mine, is just dark. I can see crimson undertones in it, twisting, and swirling around, like my life. My cold, dark life, with the closest thing to light in it was the crimson blood I have shed. So much blood, it was all so pointless…

If you are a killer, and you're killing is pointless, does that make your existence pointless? But then I look at him, and I feel as though my life has a purpose. In this short time with Kurama, of loving and being loved back, I believe my prior statements about myself have been mostly incorrect. There is a difference between function, and purpose. My function, what I do, for the most part is pointless. I kill. I eat. I sleep. That was all. In these recent years, however, maybe even my function in life is not pointless. Countless times have I aided the detective in saving the world, but what does that mean to me? Why do I care? I think I care…because they care. I can't stop staring into this stone I shed, I can't figure out what it means! Perhaps I was correct about being incorrect.

Perhaps the black and red represent my old life, and my new one I'm beginning. So many possibilities!

Black, to represent the one who shed the tear, and red, to show the one it was shed for?

Black, to show my dark past, and red, to show the warmth that is creating this whole new world for me?

Or maybe its far more simple, like hair. My hair is black, and Kurama's is red.

Why am I thinking about this so much? They're just stones, who say's they have any sentimental value at all.

My purpose I have not yet discovered, but I'm beginning to. I know it has to do with Kurama, and my sister. I am here for a reason, I lived when I should have died for a reason. The least I can do is fulfill my purpose. Therefor, I have to do my best to keep the two people I love, who for some reason love me back, protected, unharmed, happy.

I glance over at the man I love. Even when he's sleeping, his mind is so guarded. Even with my Jagan, I can not see into it. If I could, I would find out who did this to him, and kill them. Killing for a purpose, that's something that hardly comes up in my life. But who ever is at fault, they will pay. They will pay dearly.

But…am I at fault? Obviously I did not directly inflict wounds on my love, but I allowed it to happen. I allowed him to venture off on his own into the forest, when we both knew full well strong demons are being recruited and targeting this area. In fact, I was the one who encouraged him to go. I was the one who carelessly fell asleep, and didn't continue keeping watch over him. He was counting on me to sense if he was hurt, but I was careless and let myself sleep. He should have listened to me from the start…the imiko, the forbidden child of the land of ice, will never be good enough for the great Youko Kurama.

And so, I have already decided. Those at fault will pay, they deserve to be punished. But how to punish myself? Not through death, that's the easy way out, and worthy of him or his love he needs me right now, he foolishly wants me right now. And Yukina…she finally found me, I cannot take that away from her. Death is clearly out of the question…but how will I ever make up for all that I have done, or worse, what I have failed to do?

That's it =] story didn't really progress, but I thought it was important to give some insight into our favorite fire demons head after he had to deal with so much in the last chapter


	13. It's worse than we thought

**It's worse than we thought**

(back to regular 3rd person pov)

Kurama awoke in an unfamiliar setting. He instinctively tensed up, feeling a sharp pain shoot through every nerve in his body. He calmed himself, and pushed his instincts aside. He could tell he was still in Hogwarts somewhere, and familiar smells engulfed the room.

"Kurama! You're up!" Came a sweet female voice from the door. He lifted himself slightly and turned his head to see it was Yukina.

"Oh..Yukina. Where am I? What happened?" He asked curiously, though he had a throbbing headach.

"We should be asking you that! Hagrid found you half dead!" Yukina cried, remembering the horrible sight. "If brother hadn't come and got me when he had…you might not have been as lucky"

"Brother….?" Kurama said curiously.

"Yes, and I know you already knew Kurama, and I want you to know I understand why you couldn't tell me Hiei has been my brother all this time" she said. "Brother has been so worried about you…I'll go get him!" and she practically ran out of the room. Kurama waited in anticipation to see his fire demon. His spirits lifted immediately when he felt a strong energy approaching, but they fell again when it was Genkai with Yukina, not Hiei.

"Where is Hiei" Kurama choked out, still in great amounts of pain.

"He went to spirit world to talk to Koenma. He told me to look after you and to notify him if you woke up when he was gone." Genkai answered.

"Oh…"was all he said as he laid back down to a more comfortable position. "How long have I been out?" He asked.

"about 3 days," Yukina answered. His eyes widened in shock. "but a lot of it was because I was forcing you to sleep to aid in your healing. I know it hurts, but you should be up and about by tomorrow" she said, trying to add a smile at the end.

"Kurama, we need you to tell us what happened to you." Genkai said, getting very serious.

"I….I don't know." He admitted. "I was hunting something, and I think I was ambushed. I was so focused on my hunt, but someone was expecting me for sure. I was attacked from every angle, I could barely even see what was going on, just…explosions all over…" he said thoughtfully, trying to recall what had happened. "all I can tell you for sure, is that I know whoever it was was expecting me, and caught me off guard."

"Not like we need your head to get any bigger, but this threat is more serious than we thought to get you so bad" Genkai told Kurama, then looked the injured and distressed demon over. "scratch that, I think you needed that compliment" she added. Kurama just closed his eyes. He transformed back to his human form, the redhaired Shuiichi.

"Ladies, please, excuse me for a moment" He said. They nodded, and left. He carefully stood, and dressed himself in his normal attire (the white and yellow outfit thing) and left. He slowly walked to the Gryffindor tower, trying his best not to outwardly show signs of pain. 'Why does it have to be Gryffindor _tower_? Why cant it be Gryffindor flat, or Gryffindor something that has less stairs' he inwardly groaned. Once in the tower, he saw the one person he really did not care to see at that moment.

"Shuiichi! Where have you been? Where did Hiei go? You don't look so good are you ok? Did Hiei leave because of his display during care of magical creatures? Oh wait you weren't there for that…where have you been?" Hermione bombarded him with questions.

"Hermione, I know you're curious, but can we chat later? I have been absent because I have been feeling very ill, and I am still in need of some good bed rest" He answered, trying to get the overly curious girl off his back, at least for the time being. She opened her mouth as if to protest, but gave up and nodded. He proceeded up the stairs and to his bed. Being surrounded by his energy-filled plants was definitely making him feel better quicker, he had no plans on leaving that very spot for a while. He had a lot of thinking to do anyway.

Hiei arrived back at Hogwarts as fast as he could when the news that Kurama had finally awakened reached him. He wanted so badly to run to him, to hold him and make him feel better. He wanted to apologize for not being able to protect him, but he couldn't just yet. Wants imply selfish acts, and it was time he stopped acting selfishly. First, he needed to talk to the headmaster. He had already arranged the meeting.

He walked into the headmasters office, looking around he was the last to arrive at his own meeting.

"Fashionably late" smirked the familiar Japanese teen. His black hair was slicked back as always, and he was wearing his usual casual clothes, a teeshirt and jeans.

"Detective" Hiei smirked back. He looked towards the orange haired teen. "who invited the oaf?"

"Why you!" He said, jumping up. "For your information I'm a lot stronger than I used to be, and just cuz you got taller doesn't mean you did too!"

"Nice comeback, Kuwabaka, did you learn that from one of your ningen cartoons? Hiei laughed, causing Kuwabara to become more enraged.

"Enough you two!" Koenma shouted over them. Yusuke was laughing his ass off. Dumbledore had a smile and his usual twinkle in his eye again.

"So, old friend, this is your elite team" Dumbledore joked.

"Unfortunately" Koenma sighed. Genkai, who was also there laughed. "They're not as bad as they seem right now" Koenma continued, glaring at his 'team.' "Unfortunately the brains of the group is lying in bed, injured right now"

"Yes. That's why I called this meeting. The threat that was originally proposed to…Kurama and myself" (by this point, Dumbledore had obviously figured out that Kurama and Hiei were not just kids, when Kurama turned out to also be a 5 tailed fox) "may be stronger and have more of on their side then we thought" Hiei said. "So I asked Koenma to bring his old detective in for backup, the oaf is his fault" Getting more angry looks from Kuwabara.

"What ever hit Kurama in that forest the other night almost killed him. And Albus, when I said I sent you the best, I did. You are familiar with how we rank power's in spirit world, yes?" Koenma asked. Dumbledore nodded. "Kurama and Hiei are both at S class levels, and very stealthy, especially Kurama. That means whatever or who ever attacked him must have been just as strong, or atleast close, and was no dummy"

"Kurama said he thinks he was ambushed, whatever attacked him already knows you've brought in special forces Albus, and they're preparing too." Genkai said.

"Wow, of all us, he'd be the last to walk into a trap" Kuwabara thought outloud.

"Obviously, fool. That is why I called for the detective's assistance. Need I say it a third time to get it through your thick skull?" Hiei shot at Kuwabara.

"Would you two just stop!" Koenma was getting frustrated with their arguing. "Albus, you must understand," He started, turning to the headmaster, his tone suddenly very serious, "Kurama was one of the strongest on my team, and by far the smartest, and look what happened to him. This is scary, even for me. And it get's worse. Souls are literally escaping from Hell somehow. This Voldemort has found a way to bring back dead demons, and I'm sure in exchange for their life back, they must help him. Originally we thought he was just opening his own personal hole to demon world, and luring ordinary demons out of it to do his bidding, but this is…this is worse than we could have ever imagined…"

"So you're proposing adding these two here for further protection?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Yes." Hiei answered simply for Koenma.

"We have no doubt that if Voldemort completes what he's setting out to do here, he'll use his new power to cause far more damage. Our plan is now to have an offensive defense, at the bud, which is here" Koenma further explained.

"I agree with your strategy Koenma" Dumbledore answered. "In my mind, the more protection the better. This means we now have 5 strong fighters, and one very talented healer on our side. It is much appreciated."

"Good. I'm sorry to cut this short but I have to return to spirit world, if you need me, you know where to find me" Koenma said, and left.

'There's still something Koenma's not telling us…'Hiei thought, but kept it to himself. "When did you two bakas learn how to speak English?" Hiei asked, out loud this time. Obviously himself, Kurama, and Genkai were old enough and had time to learn, but these two were young, and barely went to school.

"Since some midget put a language charm on us" Yusuke answered grumpily. Dumbledore couldn't help but chuckle at almost everything the newcomers said. He liked them instantly, now, to find a place for them…

"How would you like to stay at this school? Would you like to be transfers like Hiei and Kurama?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, they would not" Genkai answered for them. "These two barely went to regular school with no distractions, trying to make them be students again would be a complete and utter failure"

"Hey! For your information I got into a very good school back at home" Kuwabara shouted.

"My suggestion Albus, is let it be known these two here are here for protection. No offense Hiei, but by looks alone, neither you or Kurama look like the best body guards. These two do. The students are already becoming aware that the dangers around them are increasing. Perhaps they could assist me in teaching defense against the dark arts as well" Genkai posed the idea, which Dumbledore thought over.

"For now, have them be teaching assistants, and that's all. If another incident happens, we'll let more information go public." Dumbledore decided. "Go on now Hiei, I know you're itching to go see him" Dumbledore said with that twinkle in his eye again. Hiei didn't care about some damn twinkle or hinting, he took his chance and left to go see his fox.

thank you so much for the reviews =] and not leaving it all up to LordOfTheWest again lol


	14. Nosey Nosey

A/N…sorry the upload took so long this time I have good reasons! 1. I started sleeping again 2. I started a new story 3. Fuckin homework 4. The doc manager thing is being weird…mostly the first point but here it is!

**Nosey Nosey**

Hiei lied next to his fox on his bed. Kurama was napping, allowing his body to heal faster. Hiei was just staring at the ceiling. He had informed Kurama of everything that took place during the meeting, and ofcourse Kurama had felt bad, saying he caused trouble. Both of them blamed themselves for their current situation.

"Hi" Came Harry's awkward voice from the door. Hiei looked at him, and replied with his usual "Hn"

"Um…isn't he sick?" Harry asked.

"What's it to you he's clearly getting his rest isn't he" Hiei said rudely.

"I mean you could catch it if you get too close…" Seeing the annoyance on the fire demons face he skipped to the point "It's dinner, just came to remind you and see if you two were hungry"

"We may be down in a bit" Hiei replied, looking at his fox who was beginning to wake from all the noise. Harry ran out.

"Hiei…?" Kurama stirred.

"You know fox, you gave us all a scare." Hiei started. Kurama looked down, ashamed for the state he was in. "But it was a good fear. We now better understand our enemy. Well not a good fear…no fear is good….I was so scared I was going to lose you…and you're taking so long to recover if you stayed as Youko you would surely heal faster"

"That may be true Hiei, but I cannot wander around the school like that, and further absence that started exactly when Hagrid found an injured fox would cause further suspicion. Harry and his friends are already too curious, especially Hermione. That girl simply won't leave me alone…" Kurama answered.

"Hn, you know I can always simply get rid of her" Hiei said, perhaps in a horrible attempt at a joke to raise the fox's spirits, or maybe he was serious.

"Now Hiei, you know you can't do that" Kurama answered very seriously. From Hiei's expression, he guessed it was a poor attempt at a joke. "Whose on rounds tonight?" Kurama asked. Between the four of them, Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama, when he felt better, would rotate doing nightly rounds around the outside and even inside the castle to look for possible intruders or other forms of trouble. Only the headmaster knew about this, so they had to be stealthy, not exactly Yusuke and Kuwabara's style. Kurama prayed he would heal soon so Hiei would let him do his rounds.

"Genkai" Hiei answered.

"Genkai? I wasn't aware that she was doing rounds too" Kurama said in surprise.

"It's only temporary, we think. Along with all of us, she wants the oaf and the detective doing as little as possible. They will surely give us away eventually" Hiei answered.

"I see" Kurama said, shifting back to a very restful position. Hiei noticed this, and moved closer to hold his fox.

"Rest some more fox, I'll protect you this time" Hiei whispered. Kurama closed his eyes, and went back to sleep.

Some days passed, and with sleeping most of the time along with Yukina's expert healing, Kurama was almost fully recovered. He was up and about, going about his business as usual. After Kurama's attack, things seemed eerily quiet in the days passing. No one could sense any kind of strong demon nearby, and Kurama and Hiei continued on like they were normal students. Yusuke and Kuwabara assisted Genkai in defense against the dark arts class as planned.

"Guys, something aint right" Kuwabara said, walking up to Kurama and Hiei, who were sitting in the library.

"I know what you mean Kuwabara, something is definitely off. What exactly, I am not sure of." Kurama answered.

"Yea! It seems like everything's going as we planned, and we all know that kind of luck doesn't happen with us" Yusuke said, joining the group.

"No, it doesn't. That means our enemy gave us a taste of pain, and now this is the calm before the storm" Hiei said, crossing his arms, stealing a glance at his fox. Little did the group know, also in the library, they had eavesdroppers amongst the group of students.

"What are they talking about" Harry whispered to his friends.

"Shh!" Hermione hushed. "They don't know we're listening, this is a perfect opportunity to find out more about the transfers and master Genkai's helpers"

"Damnit!" Yusuke said, getting louder. "We have to keep our guard up. I hate playing defense" he was frustrated, they all were, but Yusuke happens to be an expert at voicing his opinion.

"Defense isn't my style either Urameshi, why can't we just charge in and beat the bad guys like we used to do. Especially after what happened to Kurama, I don't know how we can just sit here." Kuwabara agreed.

'They all know Kurama, that was the name of that injured fox!' Hermione thought. 'and what are they talking about, are we in more danger this year?'

"That would be foolish and you both know it. This Voldemort character, he can bring the dead back, and he knows we're here. He can bring back who ever he wants. Think about it Yusuke, Kuwabara. All of the demons you've killed in the past that would want revenge. Rando, the Saint Beasts, anyone from the Dark Tournament, the possibilities are almost endless. And worse, think of all the enemies Hiei and I have acquired in our years in the Makai before we met you, especially myself. A lot of demons don't like us." Kurama explained.

The trio, who were still listening, were about to explode. They had no idea what the group was talking about, or what Shuiichi's explanation meant. Hermione felt as though she should be taking notes or something. The dead coming back, Rando, Dark Tournament, Makai, demons! What did it all mean, who are they talking about!

"You'll have to excuse Hiei and myself. I must prepare for tonight, and Hiei must go back to the room. We'll talk later, perhaps after class tomorrow?" Kurama said as Hiei and himself stood to leave.

"Ok! I'm gunna go visit Yukina!" Kuwabara exclaimed, eyes filled with love, causing his friends to laugh a bit. "What's so funny!" He shouted, getting evil looks from the librarians.

"I forgot, now that Yukina knows too, Kuwabara's the last person on earth who doesn't know the relation" Yusuke grinned.

"Every time I bring up Yukina! You talk about this 'relation' and never clue me in! Man I hate you guys" He grumbled as he stormed off.

"Good luck with the oaf, detective. Don't let him touch my sister." Hiei said shortly, as he left with Kurama. Yusuke stood awkwardly, realizing he was alone, and went off to find something to do.

The trio waited until they were sure all four of the new comers were gone before anyone spoke. "Wow…I don't even know what to say. Well guys, it looks like we have more research to do!" Hermione said, barely able to contain her excitement. The two sighed. They were excited about this new information too, but they knew this means they'd probably be stuck in the library for a long time. At least they had more leads then last time. They ran around gathering books that looked like they could possibly be helpful. Again, they faced frustration.

"This is useless. All these books on demons are like kids books." Ron said, looking at a picture of a big, green, troll looking demon. Maybe that's what demons do look like, but Hiei, the silver fox Kurama, the man the boggart changed into for Shuiichi, they all looked absolutely nothing like this.

"Not completely useless…" Harry started. His friends looked at him. "Shuiichi mentioned making enemies in the Makai…that translates to demon world" Harry said in horror.

"You mean there's a world, full of demons! And the transfer students have been there!" Ron exclaimed.

"We don't have a choice now. We've looked through all that we can here, these books don't mention any of the names or things we've heard, except a simple translation of the word Makai. We'll have to come back later tonight, and sneak into the restricted section." Hermione said.

"Harry, I think we've rubbed off on Hermione too much. Look how eager she is to break the rules" Ron grinned. "Can we talk about something more important that we do know for sure?" His friends looked at him curiously. "Hiei and Miss Yukina are siblings! The beautiful, sweet and kind nurse and that creepy guy!"

"But if we think Hiei's a demon…wouldn't that mean Miss Yukina is too?" Hermione suggested.

"Er…maybe one of them is adopted?" Harry said sheepishly.

**-Later that night-**

The three were huddled under the invisibility cloak as they made their way back to the library, this time to find some real information. Harry had the maradurs map out to be sure to avoid any teachers walking around, mostly Snape. They quickly ran into the library, and seeing no one was inside other then them on the maradurs map, they removed the invisibility cloak.

"Alright guys lets make this fast, but be quiet" Hermione whispered to her friends as they hurried into the restricted section, and began looking for books on demons. They collected a few, based off their titles, that they suspected might be helpful.

"Should we look at them here or risk getting caught or take them and risk getting caught later" Ron questioned. "Either way we gotta be careful."

"Let's stay here. I'll keep an eye on the map to make sure no ones coming. If someone is coming, well stash the books on a random shelf and hide until they leave again." Harry said. His friends nodded in agreement, and hurried to look through the books. It was nervous work, looking back and forth at pictures of horrible, ruthless demons, and looking at the map in paranoia.

"I've found Kurama!" Hermione exclaimed, holding the book up in victory, first to find something that seemed relevant.

"Me too…" Harry said, gazing at the map. The mysterious silver fox was still around Hogwarts, not just around it, but he was in the castle. "Youko..Kurama.." Harry muttered.

"Blimey he's in the castle! How'd he get in? Hermione, quick what did you find on him?" Ron said, voicing Harry's thoughts exactly.

"Um..let's see here…" she said, skimming the chapter on him out of a book on demons. "It seems he was a famous bandit in the demon world! Look there's even a picture of the silver fox and the man we saw! Wow.." Hermione was blown away by what she was reading. "It seems he was a thief that went around making his name known…they list some of his famous accomplices, Kuronue the bat demon, Yomi, who later became a lord of the demon world…let's take a look at these guys" Hermione said out of complete seemingly irrelevant curiosity. "You guys are not going to believe this…"

"Whatcha find?" Ron asked. Hermione turned the book around and showed them the picture she found of the bat demon. It was a drawing, but a very good one, and it looked exactly like who, or what, the boggart had changed into for Shuiichi.

"How is it possible Shuiichi knows that guy" Harry said in shock.

"It said he died over one thousand years ago…Shuiichi couldn't have known him he's barely older than us!" Hermione exclaimed. What was up with her beautiful, redhaired crush?

"Maybe he has real bad nightmares about this guy or something?" Ron tried to suggest, but it was hopeless. Even he didn't believe that.

"That's it, I can't take this. I'm waking up Shuiichi. Keep researching, I'll leave the invisibility cloak with you guys, I'll be fine with just the map" Harry announced and ran out of the library before the two could even object.

Harry had the map out and ready as he walked briskly towards Gryffindor tower, making sure no one was going to catch him being out late. That's when he noticed, Shuiichi wasn't in the room. Harry didn't know what to do next, he left in such a hurry out of the library to question the plant manipulator, he hadn't really thought it through. 'Oh well' he sighed to himself 'back to Ron and Hermione I guess' and he turned to sulk back to the library. He was almost there when he felt someone watching. He turned, to see two gold eyes staring at him. He was frozen, he looked at the map in his hand and saw Harry Potter standing next to a Youko Kurama. "Kurama…" He muttered without even knowing.

The man with silver hair, fox ears, gold eyes, and a tail stepped out from the shadows. "Harry, you remembered my name, how thoughtful of you. Though I can see that you and your friends are putting a lot of thought into my friends, my home, and me. You should stop before you're in over your head" He warned.

"How did you get in the castle?" Harry asked the fox demon.

"It's not as hard to get in as you think Harry, maybe for you humans, but I know you've been doing your research on me. I can break into anywhere, here, your petty wizard bank. Why, don't you keep up with the news? Hadn't you heard the Malfoys had been robbed of their best treasures? Who else could have done that? According to your bank, no one is supposed to be able to." He had a cold, but softened voice. It matched his gold eyes perfectly. His mouth twisted into a slight smile, making Harry unconsciously take a step back. Half of Harry was afraid of this strange, deadly demon, the other half, felt no fear at all. He remembered the injured fox Hagrid had presented them, and how Hiei and Miss Yukina had taken care of him. Also, something was so familiar to Harry about this demon, something he didn't notice the first time.

Hope you liked it! Like I said up there I didn't upload mainly cuz I started sleeping again but fear not my insomnia has returned so more chapters on the way! The doc manager thing is being really weird so if its layed out weird not my fault it wont let me properly edit or set it up =[


	15. Enter Karasu, Officially

T.T so the doc manager still isn't letting me edit what I upload…but here's a shorter chapter.

**15. Enter Karasu, officially**

Something was so familiar to Harry about this demon, something he didn't notice the first time.

"My apologies Harry, have I left you speechless? Well I'll just let you continue your late night snooping. Good evening" Youko said, and calmly walked past the boy.

"Wait!" Harry called after the fox demon, causing him to pause and glance over his shoulder back at the teen. "Where's Shuiichi? I know all the transfer's know you and he's not in his room"

"Don't worry Harry, he's…"He paused, suddenly tensing. "A familiar scent…" and he practically vanished. Harry just barely caught a glimpse of silver going out the window. He carefully made his way to the window, and peered out. The silver fox was sent flying by a large and quite loud explosion. 'I have to help him!' Harry thought to himself, as he ran back to the library to retrieve his friends.

"Guys! Kurama's in trouble!" He said, running into the library. "We gotta help him!"

"Harry, he's a demon! A ruthless bandit! Besides, we found something interesting about him…" Ron started.

"Well he can't be all bad! All the transfers know him, Miss Yukina used all her powers to save him, and I trust the transfers. Dumbledore invited them here, all of them, and I trust him." Harry argued, anxious to go see what was going on outside.

"Harry, that can't be the real Youko Kurama…He died about 20 years ago." Hermione said. "It must be someone tricking them…there's no way any of them knew the real Youko, none of them are near old enough except Master Genkai" Harry didn't know what to say to that. How can he be dead, he just spoke to him, and they've all seen him. Unless he was an imposter…

"You guys need the internet around here" a rough voice said entering the dark library. The group froze, they had been caught out with restricted books in their possession by someone. Out of the darkness came the carrot top Kuwabara. "Now cmon I'm stuck babysitting while everyone else has fun outside so hurry up so I can go fight with my friends" he practically growled at them.

"Kuwabara! What's going on! We think your friend Kurama is an imposter! He died 20 years ago!" Hermione blurted out.

"Did you not hear me! I just said you need the internet, your stupid books are out dated." He shouted at them.

"The internet…? Is that a book?" Ron mumbled.

"Lets go already!" Kuwabara shouted at them walking out of the room. The three glanced at each other, and followed. "We need to get you to your headmasters room for safety. We don't know what's going on out there." He grumbled. Man he hated babysitting while Urameshi and the others were outside having all the fun. "You will stay put in there until…Hey! Where'd you go!" apparently he was a bad babysitter, they were gone. He saw them running to the door. "No come back you can't go out there!" and he chased after them. Too late though, they made it outside. They stopped short once they got out side, amazed at what they saw. Youko was there, barely visible he was moving so fast. Plants were shooting around out of no where, and he was holding a familiar long green spikey whip in his hand.

"He's a plant manipulator…that's Shuiichi's weapon…it couldn't be…" Hermione gasped. Just then, a large explosion caught up with Kurama despite his amazing acrobatics and dodging skills.

"No!" They heard Hiei shout, as he beheaded a terrifying demonic thing. He rushed straight into the explosion after Youko, and emerged with the redhaired Shuiichi in his arms. "Kurama.." They heard him say to the redhead in his arms. He quickly carried the redhead towards them, away from the battle. It pained him to say this, but he had to. "Take him inside, find Yukina, we're going to need her healing skills. Karasu! You bastard" Hiei shouted at the demon causing all the explosions. The trio wasn't sure who they feared more, the demon attacking them, or the man infront of them, whose crimson eyes screamed for blood, his body was shaking. "Don't you dare lay a hand on my fox ever again!" he charged.

The three stared rather stupidly at each other, almost scared to touch the injured, unconscious boy that lay infront of them. They watched as Kuwabara was wielding his sword made out of energy, and Yusuke was punching like a madman at the seemingly endless amount of demons. Hiei was determined to stab the one called Karasu. Though they never went to get her, Yukina came running out from all the noise.

"Brother!" She shouted, as the match between Karasu's explosions and Hiei's fire raged on.

"Sister!" He called back. "Help Kurama, stay back" she nodded, and started healing Kurama.

"I have no interest in you, I came for the boy for Voldemort and the fox for me!" Karasu shouted as he was fighting Hiei. Hiei's right arm started to glow black, his dragon was going to come out. "Since I can't get either right now, I'll see you later." And he jumped back, and disappeared, the lesser demons following. Everyone froze. Hiei landed, and glared into the direction of the demons disappearance, Kuwabara's sword disappeared as did the blue glow around Yusuke's hands. Yukina even paused her healing, though Kurama was gaining consciousness again.

"I think you owe all of us an explanation!" Hermione shouted at the group.

"Hn. We owe you nothing" Hiei said coldly as he walked over to them to check on Kurama.

"Hiei, I believe it's time for another meeting with the headmaster, and we should include these three." Kurama said softly from Yukina's arms. Hiei stared at him. "Now, Hiei. We must hurry, we caused a lot of noise out here, we must pray no other students were wandering around, but these three need to know."

"Very well. Kuwabara, you were supposed to take them to the headmasters room so they would see nothing" Hiei barked at Kuwabara.

"Yea well…they're sneaky ok shrimpy!" He said crossing his arms. He was then greeted with a punch to the face, sending him flying.

"You idiot! Can't even handle a group of kids!" Yusuke shouted at him.

"You wanna go Urameshi" Kuwabara shouted back.

"Yea! Right here right now if you think you can take it" Yusuke answered as they both took fighting stances.

"please, Kazuma, Yusuke, don't fight right now" Yukina called out.

"ofcourse my love!" Kuwabara answered.

"Don't talk to my sister like that!" Hiei yelled at him.

"This is all very fun but don't you think we should get going.." Kurama, the voice and savior of reason said. The Japanese group looked at the Hogwarts trio, who were all in shock by their display. With that, they headed towards Dumbledore's office.

End! Next chapter up soon! Like the title says, I decided to officially introduce Karasu, since everyone already guessed he was there, no use putting it off any longer


	16. the truth is out

**A/N **I'm soo sorry it took so long to update and this chapters short! From extreme insomnia I've become somewhat of a zombie and then I lost power and internet…no real excuse but I thought I'd atleast give you what I have to make up for the slow update =[ so sorry again guys

**16. The truth is out**

They all entered Dumbledore's office in an awkward silence to find Dumbledore, Koenma, Botan, and Genkai all waiting patiently.

"There you are! Goodness I was so worried about my favorite team!" Botan exclaimed as she jumped up to give Yukina a hug. In the time Yukina had been living at Genkai's temple, the two had become very close.

"Team? Can I ask who you are.." Harry asked slowly.

"My name is Koenma, Prince of the Spirit World, and this is Botan, I believe you know her as the grim reaper here" Koenma said, getting shocked expressions from the Hogwarts trio, mostly because they never imagined the grim reaper to have blue hair, wearing a pink kimono, and so bubbly she practically emanates rainbows.

"Spirit world? Grim reaper? What do you mean?" Hermione gasped.

"Spirit world is where your spirit goes when you die. As prince I make most of the big decisions of where you go so I suggest you be nice to me" Koenma said proudly, building himself up too much.

"He's usually a toddler, he just appears like this sometimes so new people don't make fun of him" Yusuke commented, knocking the prince down a couple levels.

"Yusuke shut up!" Koenma shouted back before he continued his explanation. "Botan is the ferry girl that retrieves your soul from the living world and brings it to spirit world. These kids over here, believe it or not, are my highly specialized, well trained spirit detectives." This earned him a sort of glare from Kurama and Hiei. "Well Yusuke was officially spirit detective, everyone else just sort of joined the team over time. These guys right here are what have been saving the world so you can live peacefully, if not for them going around killing all the bad demons, we all might not be here right now…"

"Dimwits, you screwed up again. Looks like Koenma was right to only send the smart ones to begin with" Genkai smirked, interrupting Koenma.

"Hey! Fox boy messed up first!" Yusuke retorted.

"He did not all the students knew was that a silver fox was temporarily on school grounds for a short while. For all they would have known, after Yukina healed him he left" Hiei said coldly, not wanting his fox to take any blame for their mistakes when he was already torn up about the situation.

"We were attacked, there's nothing we could have done" Yukina said trying to calm her brother.

"Kuwabaka could have been a better baby sitter" Hiei snorted.

"Hey! So I'm not a babysitter ok! I'm a fighter and a lover" Kuwabara said proudly.

"Who attacked?" Dumbledore asked, putting an end to the bickering.

"Karasu, a demon I killed a few years ago. He's much stronger now, and he brought some low class demons along with him for distraction purposes I think." Kurama answered.

"You're…you're all demons!" Ron gulped.

"Hey! I'm not!" Kuwabara shouted to the other orange haired teen in the room.

"Yea! I'm not fully either…only like half. And grandma's ugly but she's no demon." Yusuke said pointing to Genkai, earning him a slap upside the head.

"Hiei, Yukina, and myself are all infact demons, though I also possess a human identity, Shuiichi." Kurama explained. "But were not the demons you have to worry about, we're here on a mission from Koenma," He continued pointing to Koenma, "to protect all of you. Our mission was supposed to remain a secret, but the situation has changed, and we cannot hide from you three any longer. Besides, even if we tried, I'm sure I'd catch you in the restricted section of the library again looking for information on us."

"Shuiichi…Kurama…the books said you died" Hermione said curiously.

"I was believed to be dead until recently, but I merely escaped from the Makai to here and took this human form." He sighed. Hermione was always the first to attack him with questions.

"You shouldn't believe everything you read ningen" Hiei laughed. Dumbledore cleared his throat, once again silencing the bickering.

"So…why are we here again?" Harry asked awkwardly.

"Mostly to tell you that you absolutely cannot tell ANYONE else about what you saw, and of course my team won't be hiding from you any longer." Koenma explained. "We also need to keep Albus in the loop about what exactly is going on here"

"and now you guys are in the loop too!" Botan explained excitedly. "Mostly 'cause half this mission was to protect you.." she added in a mumble.

"Yo Botan, what do you think about us getting communicators or something owls don't fly too well to spirit world" Yusuke said with his usual attitude.

"No can do Yusuke, sorry. There's too much magic here, they don't work" she answered.

"Damn! My sister is gunna start to get worried, even though I told her what I was doing." Kuwabara said. "But as long as I have my love Yukina by my side everything will be alright" He added, moving over to hold her hands, putting on the most charming face he could manage.

"Thank you Kazuma, you're always so sweet" Yukina said with her usual kind smile, causing Kuwabara to let out a goofy laugh and mumble about how its nothing and his undying love. The Hogwarts trio looked at each other. Could Koenma really be serious when he said they were the highly trained people who have saved the world countless times?

"Pacifier breath, Botan, old man, I'm out of here. Anything else happens let me know tomorrow when I wake up" Yusuke announced to everyone. "Lets go Kuwabara, I don't need your clumsy ass stumbling in later and waking me up" He sighed.

"Fine Urameshi." He said with pointless hostility. "Yukina, my love, won't you walk me back to staff quarters, since you're going there too?" He said, once again grabbing her hands.

"Sure Kazuma, I'm tired as well from healing Kurama. Not that I mind!" she added quickly to her response.

"You comin grandma?" Yusuke asked Genkai.

"No, I'm perfectly capable of walking back on my own Yusuke. I'll be here for a few more minutes when you all leave" She replied. Yusuke just shrugged, and the three heading to staff quarters left.

"Come Hiei, we'll leave them to their meeting. Any further information can be relayed to us tomorrow, and any further question from these three" Kurama said, nodding towards Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "we can answer. Though Yukina healed me very well, I'm still exhausted." With that he stood and reached a hand out for Hiei to take. In a very un-Hiei like way, he took it and stood as well. Kurama smiled at him, and Hiei turned a bit pink and quickly let go and looked down. Public display of affection wasn't his thing.


	17. A bigger secret is out

To make up for my slow update, in addition to finally adding the last chapter, I wrote a mini chapter that popped into my head too…warning its slightly suggestive and possibly on a bit of crack...

**17. A bigger secret is out**

Eating breakfast in the great hall, Yusuke frowned. He and Kuwabara had went to the Gryffindor table to ask Harry and his friends where Kurama and Hiei were, only to find they didn't know and got suckered into sitting with them. After talking to the headmaster the night before, the three were full of questions that hadn't been answered. Well, two of them atleast. Harry and Hermione were curious ones, Ron was terrified of all of them now, even Kuwabara even though he was human. Damn you Kurama, Hiei. They snuck off leaving the question answering to them. In order to avoid the annoying kids, Yusuke and Kuwabara left to go take a stroll outside, meaning, they were walking away from the school to fight each other, and maybe sniff out their favorite fox and his little shadow too.

Ofcourse, it didn't work. The three kids followed them, no matter how they tried to shake them. "We're just going on a boring walk" "Oh we'll join you!" "We need to go train after that fight" "We'd love to watch!" "We're going to go play some basketball" "Oh what's that?" "It's a muggle game Ron" "Can we play?" –sweatdrop-

"Hey, Urameshi, I have an idea. Make an explosion with your spirit gun, and then when there's dust in the air we'll run for it." Kuwabara said with a stupid grin.

"Yea Kuwabara that's a great idea! They already know we have these powers so it can't possibly cause any harm. Alright, get ready" Yusuke responded with an equally stupid grin, pointing his spirit gun down. "Spirit gun!" He shouted and the ground under them exploded, sending them both flying.

"Urameshi! You idiot! You weren't supposed to have it go off under us!" Kuwabara yelled as they were getting showered with rubble.

"Hey look at the bright side, atleast I didn't put any power into it or we'd be screwed!" Yusuke said, still grinning. The two began wrestling on the ground. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood in amazement. They still could not understand how people like this saved the world daily like it was nothing.

"What the hell was that!" Harry said as the three ran over to see if the two idiots were ok.

"What was what?" Yusuke tried to say innocently.

"That explosion! We know you did it no one else around here could do something like that, it was bloody amazing!" Ron said excitedly.

"Yea, I am pretty awesome." Yusuke grinned.

"So you did do it! Are you crazy? Who blows up the ground underneath them" Hermione exclaimed.

"I agree with the lady Urameshi, thanks a lot, not I have to ask Yukina to tend to my boo boos" Kuwabara said with that loving look in his eyes.

"You idiot! You told me to do it" Yusuke said, punching his friend. He suddenly got up, put his hands in his pockets, whistled a little tune and started casually walking away. Kuwabara and the Hogwarts kids stared in confusion, then hurried to catch up to him.

"Yusuke, um, what are you doing?" Harry asked the taller boy.

"Do you want to be held responsible for that crater in the ground?" He asked, eyebrow raised. Everyone shook their heads. "Me either, so we're walking away and pretending we saw nothing" with the same grin again. And so, the 5 walked awkwardly away, with Hermione trying to ask questions about their abilities and being ignored.

"Hey, do you see that in those trees?" Kuwabara said after they had walked pretty far from their little 'accident,' pointing at the trees at the edge of the forest.

"It's a bad idea to go into the forbidden forest, even if it's not that far in" Ron warned.

"That's the back of Kurama's head" Yusuke whispered.

"Yea, I don't think anyone else in the world has such red hair" Hermione said. Then they noticed a small, bandaged hand work it's way into that beautiful red hair.

"Is that…" Harry whispered.

"No one but shorty has such a bandaged hand" Kuwabara commented. "I wonder what they're doin" Yusuke began to sneak around to look as best as he could sneak. Kuwabara was right behind him, and the Hogwarts trio wasn't too far behind, but atleast they felt bad about spying. They all hid behind large trees, and peered around. Yusuke turned green, Kuwabara almost threw up, Ron was frozen, Hermione looked like she was going to cry, Harry, honestly, wasn't too surprised. Hiei was straddling Kurama, neither of them had a shirt, Hiei's pants were on but undone, and they were kissing. Yusuke fell over in shock, causing him to land on poor Hermione, who then screamed, getting the attention of the love birds. They turned red enough to rival Kurama's hair, and leapt away from each other.

"Kurama…Hiei…" Yusuke said shakily.

"Hello friends, how are you this fine morning, lovely weather we're having.." Kurama tried in vain.

"Fox boy…you and Hiei are gay?" Yusuke said.

"Honestly I kind of suspected Shuiichi but Hiei…" Harry started.

"Shorty's gay!" Kuwabara shouted, suddenly so happy with this new information. "Whatcha got to say now? Does Yukina know her big bad brother has a thing for fox's?"

Hiei looked down, and suddenly turned around realizing his pants were still undone. He picked up his shirt, and said nothing but "its bigger than it looks" and disappeared, leaving his half naked partner with damage control.


	18. Challenges Accepted

****challenges proposed? challenges accepted. i hope you like it! :)

**18. Challenges Accepted**

As far as any one on the outside could see, everything was normal. This was a good thing, it seemed like no one suspected a thing. Inside our little group, things were a bit hectic though.

Yusuke arrived alone to Genkai's office. Some time had passed, but there was something he still felt he had to talk to his master about. Genkai looked at Yusuke suspiciously, he had a serious look on his face and was even being polite. This was quite unlike her idiot apprentice.

"Master Genkai" Yusuke started, "I have a question I want to ask you"

"Yea, what is it" she replied as she poured tea for the both of them.

"For demons, is it normal to be gay?" he asked quickly.

"You idiot! I thought something was wrong." Genkai yelled at him. "why do you ask? Have you set your sights on a man?"

"NO! oh god no!" Yusuke screamed back, "I was just wondering if it was, because it seems to be more common then in the human world there, and I really don't want to turn gay"

"That's why you came to see me! You really are an idiot…" she sighed. "To answer your question yes it is more common for demons to be openly with the same sex although most of them are bisexual. Judging by your reaction and the fact you're with Keiko, I doubt you have to worry. If this is about Kurama and Hiei leave them alone"

"Damn ok I just wanted to ask.." he mumbled.

"Is that really why you came to see me? Using your master's vast knowledge to ask if you're going to develop feelings for a man" she barked.

"No, actually, I also wanted to ask about the brats," He said, serious again, referring to Harry, Ron, and Hermione ofcourse. "thing's are getting heavy. It's hard to protect them and fight to our fullest at the same time."

"Yea, what are you getting at?" Genkai asked

"Find out their abilities, and then we can help train them outside of class if our abilities are close. Or atleast, they can watch us train" He proposed.

"Yusuke, careful now, I think you might be growing a brain in your old age" She joked. "Yes I think that's a good idea. Ofcourse we can't send them into battle, but maybe they can defend themselves enough to hold the enemy off until we get there, if they ever get attacked alone." She said thoughtfully.

"great! It's a deal I'll go tell fox boy shorty and Kuwabaka so they can train them" and he ran out.

Meanwhile, with Kuwabara and…Hiei?

"Baka, why are you following me?" Hiei spat at the much larger boy who was indeed following him at the moment.

"I can't find anyone else, and I figured if I followed you around I'd atleast run into Kurama" He replied.

"So, the oaf had a semi developed thought, it may be the end of the world. Leave me alone, use your spirit awareness to find them" He replied, not bothering to turn around.

"Well everyone here has some kind of spirit power so it's harder to find them" Kuwabara explained.

"you really are an idiot" Hiei said, and flitted away before Kuwabara could hope to respond, leaving even more alone.

"Damn I really want to fight someone right now" He said to himself, punching his hand with his fist. "Maybe Kurama's in the library, he sure does read a lot." And he walked off towards the library. Unfortunately for him, Kurama wasn't there. However, Hermione was there sulking, with Ron and Harry trying to cheer her up.

"Hey Hermione, you've been really upset lately" He stated. "Anything I can help you with?"

"Oh Kuwabara" She said looking up at the sound of his voice "No, I don't think so, it's hopeless now…"

"What's hopeless?" An approaching voice said. Looking over, they saw the voice belonged to Yusuke. "Hey, I've been looking for you all, do you know where fox boy and Hiei are too?" He asked.

"No idea where Kurama is, I was just with Hiei but he left." Kuwabara told him.

"Damn, oh well we'll find them at some point. So Hermione, what's up with you?" Yusuke asked again. All he got in reply from her was a sniffle.

"She's upset because she liked Shuiichi, but that hope's long gone." Ron explained for her. Yusuke thought for a moment, then pulled Kuwabara off to the side. After a short, very unmanly giggley discussion, they reproached the group.

"Hermione, you're in luck!" Yusuke grinned. "Genkai said that most demons are bisexual, so if you're up for a challenge, we can get you a date with him"

"A date? How?" Harry asked for her.

"Well, leave the how to us. What you have to do is accept our challenge, and if you do get the date, the rest will be up to you to try to win his heart. We can't control that." Yusuke explained.

"Ok…what do I have to do?" she asked. Yusuke and Kuwabara grinned evily.

"If you can get shorty to speak more than 10 words at a time, we'd be happy to help!" Kuwabara told her. "as fighter and defender of love, everyone deserves a chance!"

"10 words! But that's impossible with Hiei!" She exclaimed.

"Well, usually for demons to win someone over, you'd have to defeat their current partner. I don't see that happening, but we figure this is close enough. Oh and you only have today to do it" Yusuke said with that stupid smile.

"Alright! I'll do it!" Hermione said ever so determined.

"Oh, one more thing I needed to talk to you all about…" Yusuke started, but Hermione was already out the door. "Well…ok I guess _you_ all…" he started again, but Harry and Ron took off after Hermione. "…well Kuwabara, I guess I'll just tell you what I discussed with Grandma…"

"C'mon Hermione, we're just trying to help" Ron fumed.

"If you were really trying to help Ronald, you'd be thinking of where Hiei could be! I only have until the end of today and this is important I have to win Shuiichi…or Kurama or whoever over!" the huffed. "So if you really want to help, GO FIND HIM!"

"Maybe he's sitting in the window of the dorm, he does that a lot" Harry suggested.

"Well I can't go in there. You two go check, I'll wait in the common room. And you better not take too long" she ordered as she plopped herself down on the couch infront of the fireplace. With that, Harry and Ron rushed up the stairs to the boy's dorm. The two boys burst into the room and froze. Sure enough, they found him apparently calm, sitting on his bed, cleaning his sword. Their lack of movement caught the fire demon's attention more than anything.

"What?" He asked the two sharply, not bothering to look up.

"Hey! This is our room too! We can…." Ron started.

"Hermione wants to talk to you" Harry quickly interrupted his friend.

"Hn. About what?" he asked, putting his sword away.

"Dunno, she just sent us up here to fetch you" Harry added nervously, "you know how she is by now…"

"Fine." Hiei replied as he stood and flitted out of sight; out the door and down to see their bushy haired friend, they hoped.

"What?" Hiei demanded, standing behind the couch Hermione was seated on.

"Oh! Hiei! You startled me" she gasped, but managed a friendly smile. His cold red eyes did not drop their piercing gaze upon the girl. "I just wanted to talk about you know…stuff.." she said, her nerves beginning to show. 'think Hermione, think. You might not get another chance. What do I say to make him talk?' "Um…how do you like Hogwarts so far?" she asked nervously 'Damn! That was so lame…stupid stupid stupid!'

"Hn. What do you think?" He responded, cold as ever, gaze never faltering.

"Oh….well…uh…where's Shuiichi?" she asked 'Ha! He has a thing with Shuiichi, hes bound to say something about him!' she thought evily to herself.

"Don't know" he answered simply. Hermione gave a frustrated look.

"You don't know? I thought you two were together, you are, aren't you?" turning her statement into a question in hopes for a longer response. She would make him talk.

"Yes. But that doesn't mean I stalk him" He said, walking around the couch going towards the exit.

'one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight…eight! So close!' she thought, counting the words he spoke. "Hey, where are you going? I thought we were talking" she said crossing her arms.

"Out. You're boring me, I have things to do." He responded as he exited the portrait of the fat lady.

'nine! Nine words that time! I was so close…' she thought as she let out a sigh. Seeing him exit, she chased after him. "Wait! Are you going to see him? Shuiichi, I mean." She called out as she hurried after him.

"Yes. But who invited you along?" he didn't even bother to look over his shoulder at her.

"Excuse me!" a now angry Hermione scowled. "I know he wouldn't have a problem with me coming, so why do you?"

"He is now part human. I despise humans like you." He answered shortly, but perhaps not short enough.

"He is now part human…I despise humans like you…" she repeated slowly and quietly out loud. "That's ten! Ten words! I win!" a now very excited Hermione exclaimed. Hiei stared in confusion as she ran back in the common room, grabbed her two friends, and the three of them ran off.

"Baka ningens, time to find my fox…" he mumbled to himself and walked off.

"Us train them to defend themselves? Yes, that would be rather handy. I think it will take some weight off all our shoulders. Though they will never actually be able to participate in battle, atleast they'll have a chance to hold the enemy off until we can get to them" Kurama pondered, biting into his fresh, crisp, apple.

"Yea, I figure we find out their strong points then whoever's abilities they're most like like will be like their mentor." Yusuke explained, biting into his own apple.

"Yusuke, you realize it is most likely that their abilities will be closest to that of Kuwabara's and yourself." Kurama smiled.

"Fuck!" Yusuke exclaimed. Looking up, he saw Hermione, followed by Harry and Ron, hurrying towards them. Yusuke grinned evily. "Well I got a surprise for you, fox boy" Kurama raised an eyebrow. "I got you a date!" Yusuke said proudly.

Realization hit Kurama as he looked at the overly excited girl running towards him. "Yusuke, you saw for yourself, I'm with Hiei."

"Aww, c'mon Kurama. It's just one date. Nothing has to happen, just go to that hogsmade place and get a bite to eat. I promised her a date with you" Yusuke's explanation earned him a death glare by a pair of cold, gold eyes. "woah there buddy. Hate me if you want, but do you really want to break that girls heart?" Yusuke had a point.

"Yusuke! Can I talk to you for a moment?" she said sweetly.

"Sure think Hermione" Yusuke grinned at Kurama.

"URAMESHIIIIIII" a rough voice called from a distance. One that honestly needs no introduction, but oh well…

"Kuwabara, how nice of you to join us" Kurama said with a kind smile, still seated in the shade under a tree.

"What are you doin messin around Urameshi!" He yelled, grabbing the detective by the collar of his shirt. "We gotta start training!"

"Uh…well we need Hiei first, don't we?" Yusuke stuttered.

"And why the hell do you need me to train yourselves?" Hiei said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Well look at that! We're all here some how" Yusuke grinned. "Ok guys, heres the deal. This threat is wayyy over your little wizardy heads." This earned him glares from the 3 wizards. "So we decided we're going to train you! Atleast so you can defend yourself until we get there to get the bad guys for you!"

"What's that supposed to mean? We've been battling Voldemort" Ron shivered, "every year since we got here!" Harry protested.

"Fool. What we're up against now far surpasses Voldemort. If Voldemort were to appear right here right now, no matter how many human followers he brought, any one of us could kill him in the blink of an eye. Well, most of us. Kuwabaka might have difficulties." Hiei smirked.

"I know you said he has demons on his side, but You-Know-Who is pure evil! Hes tougher than you think! And we're used to it already!" Ron said.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione," Kurama started kindly. "the three of you have done a wonderful job in defeating him by yourselves all this time. But time is different. As you've learned, your spells won't work on demons, leaving you defenseless. That's why we're here. Besides, if we teach you something the enemy doesn't know, you can catch them off guard and ensure victory" He said, instating confidence in the three of them.

"Alright…I agree. If I'm going to be an Auror one day, any extra skill will help!" Harry said. His friends nodded in agreement.

"Great to hear guys, we'll start buy gauging your current skills tomorrow" Yusuke smiled.

Chapter 18! tada!I'm trying to update fast again, but im currently working on another YYH story and only one chapter of that is up so it looks lame...and I'm thinking about writing a series of one-shots, I already have one up for InuYahsa...busybusybusy! Working as hard as I can, please review!


	19. Off to Japan

Warning- This chapter was super rushed. I hit my head (again) and possibly got a concussion (again) for the second time in less than 2 months...but i wanted to give you something while i work on the next chapters probably much slower..and to the hater who commented on my story about it being stupid to not put it under crossovers, the reason I didn't was because this story is very much centered around the YYH characters, especially Kurama. The hogwarts trio are just kinda like...there...and annoying

**19. Off to Japan**

"Well, a deals a deal I suppose" Yusuke sighed. Truthfully, he hadn't expected Hermione to get Hiei to talk, and he wasn't sure if he was going to survive Kurama's wrath of forcing him to do something he didn't want to. To add onto it, apparently Hiei was the jealous type.

"Yes, it is. Even though I took no part in this deal centered around me, I'll take the girl out to lunch. That should suffice, yes?" Kurama sighed aswell. "I'll take her out in an hour, when we come back we should have plenty of time to start their defense training" Kurama stood, and walked towards the library where he was sure he would find Hermione. As usual, he was correct.

"Hermione, I believe we have a date. Would you like to join me for lunch? It's a bit of a trip, but I have a method of traveling that should take no time at all" he asked her with a slight bow. Hermione blushed furiously, so gentleman like!

"Y..Yes ofcourse, when would you like to go?" Goodness, this girl was red.

"I was thinking now, it's almost lunch time anyway. The timing should work out perfect if we enjoy our meal and come back in time to begin your and the other's defense training" He said with his usual smile.

"Great! Let me just go get changed" and the two walked out of the library towards Gryffindor tower.

"Oh, would you mind wearing muggle clothes? We'll be going outside the wizarding community" He said as they parted with him taking a seat on the couch to wait, and her running upstairs to the girls dorm to change.

"No problem! I'm so excited to find out where we're going!" She answered with a huge smile. After waiting for what seemed like forever, she poked her head out and informed him that she was almost done. Like he's never heard that before, girls take forever to get ready (its true, I'm a girl, and I know I take forever)

"All finished I see. You look wonderful" Kurama said as she walked down the stairs. It was apparent she was trying to be quiet, perhaps to surprise him, but his ears were beyond normal humans.

"Oh, um, thank you" she said blushing. "Can I ask where were going now?"

"Honestly, no where all that special. Just some traditional Japanese food." He said with a sly smile. The two walked outside to be greeted by a very familiar woman with bright blue hair wearing a pink kimono riding an oar. After all, who could forget that sight easily.

"Hey I remember you, your names Botan, right?" Hermione asked.

"Yes indeed!" Botan replied, cheery as ever. "Ill be your ride for today, so please hop on and be sure to keep all hands and legs on the vehicle at all times" she joked. Kurama hoped on with ease, but had to help Hermione up as she was not used to this sort of thing at all.

"Alrighty then! Lets go!" she cheered as they flew off above the clouds. "Kurama, you know, a certain someone is following you" she whispered to her red haired friend.

"Yes, I am aware. I expected him to. It makes no difference, he knew I was taking this girl out for a harmless meal. If he's upset, I'll be sure to make it up to him, I'll do whatever he wants." He answered quietly, but with a small smile. Botan caught a hint of suggestiveness in that last part, but shrugged it off. That was not something she cared to know about.

"Alright! We're here!" Botan announced after a few minutes. She landed the oar in someone's back yard.

"Um…where are we?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Japan!" Botan cheered. Hermione froze.

"….Japan? How'd we get to the other side of the world so fast? And why are we here? What's going on?"

"Well, I have a few messages I have to deliver here, plus I have to visit my mother. And I promised to take you out to lunch, and the best place around is just a few blocks away" Kurama said with his usual smile. "Oh, and make sure you call me Shuiichi here" he added. To be honest, taking Hermione here was an excuse to visit home. He needed to check up on everyone's family, especially his mother. Her being here was still a setback, he could have found a way to get himself here without dragging her along, but atleast he could kill two birds with one stone. He still couldn't believe Yusuke would do something like this to him.

"Um, Shuiichi, where are we going?" She asked as they walked down the street. She was in an unfamiliar place, she didn't speak the language, and so far this was not a date.

"To my mother's house" he replied shortly. Hermione blushed, she didn't know they were on that level! "I haven't seen her in quite some time, no doubt she's worried and I do miss her."

"oh.." was her only response and they turned the corner and walked towards the front door of a cute, average home.

"Before we go in, please put these earing's on. They'll allow you to speak our language" he said, giving her two ordinary looking earrings. "After this trip, I will need them back though. They're not mine, I just borrowed them for this trip." He explained as he walked into the house.

"Mother, I'm home" Shuiichi called out, entering the house.

"Shuiichi! How are you darling why are you home I thought you were studying in England?" She exclaimed, pulling him into a deep, motherly hug. "Oh, who is this young lady" She said, looking at Hermione with the same motherly smile.

"Mother, this is a friend from school, her name is Hermione" He told his mother.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" She smiled at Shuiichi's mother, being as polite as she could.

"I just came home to see you" He told his mother with a big smile, almost bringing tears to his mother's eyes. "Also, Hermione is a bright young English student, she was interested in different cultures, so I told her she could come with me for the weekend."

"Oh, how sweet, I assume you two will be going out later then? By the way, where's Hiei? It's not like him to not be near you?" Shiori asked.

"Yes, we're going to the Yukimura's for lunch, and Hiei is here" Kurama explained, this got a look from Hermione. She thought this was supposed to be a date, but Hiei was here! She looked around, and saw no trace of him.

Kurama and his mother continued talking about, well, things a mother and son would talk about. Shiori told him all about how his brother and stepfather were, how everything seemed almost perfect except his absence. Kurama assured her he would be coming home soon, and told a few white lies about school. During this time, Hermione would occasionally say a word or two, but spent most of the time wondering where Hiei was, and how he got there.

"Well mother, we're leaving now. I'll be sure to visit again before I go back, but I don't have much time it only being a weekend and England so far away" Kurama said as he gave his mother a big hug goodbye.

"Please dear, come visit again, we all miss you so much. Hermione, it was wonderful to meet you" she said, she had Shuiichi's smile.

"It was wonderful to meet you too" Hermione said as they walked out. Once they were outside, Hermione asked "Where are we going now?"

"I promised everyone I would visit their families aswell" he said as they continued walking. They stopped at another house, and without bothering to knock, Kurama walked in with Hermione on his tail.

"Atsuko, are you here" he called out.

"Yea I'm here, whatta want" a slurred drunked voice called from the room over. The middle aged woman stumbled towards the door, bottle in hand. "Oh, you're Yusuke's friend"

"Yes, I just came to stop by for a moment to see how you were doing without Yusuke around" He said

"Psh I'm doin great I don't need him I can handle myself" she slurred.

"Yes I know" Kurama laughed nervously, "well I can see youre busy so we'll be on our way" And the two hurried out.

"That was Yusuke's mom?" Hermione asked

"Yes she is" Kurama answered as the continued walking towards their next destination.

"Wow…no wonder he's such a delinquent " She said

"Yes I suppose.."He answered.

"Where to next?" she asked.

"Kuwabara's house." He answered, and soon they were again outside a very ordinary house. A woman was sitting outside, smoking a cigarette.

"Shizuru, how are you" Kurama said pleasantly.

"Kurama! It's been so long! How's the mission going? How's my baby bro, and whose that?" She asked in excitement.

"The mission is going fine I suppose, we had some unexpected difficulties but nothing we can't handle. Kazuma's perfectly fine, he's assisting Master Genkai in training the students in defense. Oh, and this is Hermione, one of the students we were specifically instructed to protect. I promised her a date, so I thought I'd drop by and say hi to everyone on the way to the Yukimura's restaurant." He explained.

"Oh, too bad I was going to invite you in for lunch but if you already have plans, I'll see you later" She said, giving Kurama a hug. "It was nice to meet you, Hermione." And once again, the two were off.

"Now where are we going?" Hermione asked, getting impatient.

"Out to lunch ofcourse" Kurama said with a kind smile.

From the trees, Hiei clenched his teeth. This girl would pay for trying to steal his fox away, taking advantage of his kindness.

Dont worry...this is not a KuramaxHermione fic...i hate the idea of the two being together...to me thats just no.


	20. Here too?

****oh my goodness my space between updates is getting longer and my chapters are getting shorter T.T failure

**20. Here too?**

"Damn it! Where'd those two love birds go!" Yusuke hollered, slamming his strong fist down, breaking the poor innocent table in Genkai's study. "Kurama said he was taking Hermione out for lunch but they've been gone for hours! And Hiei's nowhere to be found as usual"

"Kurama, Hiei, and Hermione are all home in Japan" Genkai said calmly, sipping her tea.

"What! How'd they get all the way over there!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Botan gave them a ride. Your little stunt may or may not have been an inconvenience to Kurama's plans over there." Genkai answered.

"What the hell does that mean? Why does Kurama always have some stupid plan he never tells us about" Yusuke fumed.

"Because, dimwit, if you were to even take a peak into the top layer of Kurama's head, no doubt your tiny brain would explode." She smirked.

"Can you give us a clue of what he is doing over there?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well I could…"she started, but paused. "But I myself am not sure. He didn't tell me either."

"Grandma you're useless! I'll find out on my own!" Yusuke said as he began to storm off.

"How you gunna do that Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked

"Find Botan, get her to get me a stupid phone because this stupid place with their stupid magic are too stupid to have something as simple as a stupid telephone!" He shouted back, and slammed the door behind him as he left.

"Genkai, do you really have no idea what they're doing over there?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well I can give you an educated guess. If Yusuke cooled his head for once and stuck around I could tell him too." She started, Kuwabara listened intensively. "Now keep in mind this is a guess, but mine are usually right. I believe Kurama used this lunch date you forced upon him to take Hermione home, to educate her so she in turn could educate Potter and Weasly. Hiei's there because his mate is on a date with someone else, that part I'm sure of." She said with a small chuckle.

"Alright, I'll go tell Urameshi!" Kuwabara said, going into mission mode, and left too. Genkai let out another small laugh about her idiot apprentice, and took another sip of tea.

"Thank you so much Keiko, your cooking is truly the best" Kurama told the girl with a smile.

"Thanks so much Kurama, it means a lot someone appreciates it" she answered, blushing slightly.

"I know you're thinking about Yusuke, don't worry, he's doing just fine." Kurama said, putting the sweet girl's mind at ease.

"I know he can take care of himself, but he gets me so worried sometimes. Always running off, doing all these dangerous things…" she sighed. "Oh I completely forgot! I'm Keiko, Yusuke's um….girlfriend. And you are…?" Keiko said, introducing herself to Hermione.

"Oh I'm Hermione. I go to school in England with Shuiichi." Hermione answered politely.

"Oh my, I almost forgot you all went all the way to England! Why are you back here? Why are you alone, where's Yusuke and the others?" Keiko asked.

"Hermione and myself are here on a lunch date, so I wanted to bring her here, the best place in the world to eat" Kurama answered with a smile. Keiko looked surprised, she and the other girls of the group had long noticed the connection between Kurama and Hiei, so why was he taking some random girl all the way to Japan for a date? "And Hiei's here aswell, but you know how he is" Kurama added. Hermione looked frustrated at this, she still couldn't figure out where he was and why. Struggling with the chopsticks, Hermione refused to give in to defeat as she ate, mastering the difficult task. Kurama ate slowly and gracefully, and observed the girl's determination. Just as she was about to take another bite, her beef stew seemed to suddenly boil, causing her to drop the piece she was currently holding, burning her leg slightly.

"Owww!" she screamed, obviously drawing attention from other customers, but mostly from Keiko and Kurama. Keiko rushed over to help the girl, while Kurama didn't move a muscle as he glared out the window of the shop. Without another word, or another bite of his unfinished meal for that matter, he quickly rose and hurried out of the Yukimura's.

"Hiei, come out, I know you're here." He said calmly. Too calmly. Almost as soon as he finished speaking, the smaller demon jumped out of the tree and landed a few feet in front of him. "Hiei, what was that for? You don't need to try to hurt the girl" He told his lover.

"She's trying to steal you. I will not allow this." He answered shortly, arms crossed.

"Hiei, you know that wont happen," Kurama said, much more kindly this time. He pulled Hiei into a strong embrace. "This so called date is because I have to, it's a harmless lunch. I love you." He reassured him.

"Hn" Hiei's usual answer.

"Now Hiei, don't be like that. You know why I have brought her here, it's important. Instead of trying to hurt my friend, you could help so it will end sooner." Kurama said, looking down at him. Hiei simply nodded, gave him a small kiss, and flitted away, leaving Kurama standing with a smile. Realizing he had business to attend to, he sighed, the smile faded, and he went back inside to check on the girls.

"Keiko, it's time we take our leave." He said, putting money on the table.

"Oh ok" she said as she began to clear the dirty dishes. "Will you two be back?"

"We'll be here for the weekend, then we must return for classes. Most likely, we'll be spending time at Genkai's temple." He told her.

"But I thought Master Genkai and Yukina both went to England with you" she said curiously.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean no ones there." He said with a smile. "Ofcourse, I have to find a way to contact an old friend, and possibly, hopefully, get them to help train this girl." He said, referring to Hermione who had no idea what he was talking about. "Thank you for the food, it was wonderful. We have much to do in little time, but I'll be sure to stop by again" He said with a bow, and walked out, Hermione on his tail.

"That wasn't much of a date you know" Hermione complained once they were out of the shop. "And where are we going now? It seems like we've just been walking around all day!"

"Even if to you it wasn't much of a date, it was a date, and that was what was promised, nothing more. I already have someone special to me, though I am flattered by your affections, I cannot return your feelings." He replied with a chill in his voice. "And I realize we've been walking around a lot, but I'm home for the first time in a long time. My family, along with everyone else's, is worried about us. I had to check in. As for where we're going now, we're going to go visit an old wizard who may be able to help us." He explained.

"A wizard? In Japan? I didn't realize there were wizards in the east as well" She said.

"Yes, there's not many. And just as the best of us don't attend schools for martial arts or mastering our abilities, the same goes for wizardry. Since the ability is passed down through blood lines, people tend to learn from their parents, and live normal, muggle lives. Similar to Yusuke, Kuwabara, and myself, no one needs to know of our special abilities." He explained, looking down at Hermione's curious eyes, he felt he had no choice but to explain even further. "This wizard is an odd sort of friend of mine. You see, centuries ago, this land was inhabited by demons just as much as humans. This was before any sort of barrier between the Makai and the Ningenkai, and rules of demons crossing over to the Ningenkai did not exist. Low class, blood thirsty demons were killing humans at an alarm rate, mindless creatures. Then a way to kill demons was discovered, a spell."

"But Master Genkai said our spells won't work on demons" Hermione protested.

"She's right, your spells wont. Your people don't have experience to create such a spell. But we do. I don't know all the details, as I am one of the demons that they would try to kill. But this unlikely friend of mine is the one who used the spell on me, so possibly, he could teach you." He explained, smiling at the old memory.

"So that's the real reason you brought me to Japan, but why not Harry or Ron? Harry's the one we really have to protect!" she exclaimed.

"In your small group of friends, you all possess traits that stand out more than others. Harry is very brave, Ron is very loyal, and you are very intelligent" Hermione blushed furiously at the compliment. "Ofcourse not to say Harry is not loyal or intelligent, or that you are not brave or loyal, those are just the qualities that in you that stand out the most. We are only here for a weekend, you must learn quickly. Then, assuming this does work and you can master this spell, when we return you can teach your friends. You're the only one that I believe can learn something this difficult this quickly" He said as they continued walking. By now, Hermione's color was beat red from all these compliments from her date. Maybe there was hope for them.

From where he stood, Hiei felt like throwing up. This stupid ningen was taking everything his fox said in completely the wrong way. She was blushing like a fool, all because he said she wasn't as dimwitted and slow as her two friends. What an idiot girl. His fox would never have feelings for someone like that, why is she fooling herself? The fox was his. Hiei stopped following for a moment. The fox could have anyone he wanted, he would have no need for a reject like her, a snobby brat like her, one who wasn't even excepted by her own kind like her, or like him. He did his best to shake the upcoming thoughts away, and continued following them to this strange person's house.

thats all today folks! christmas break is soon so im gunna update as much as I possibly can before then! cuzzz I know it'll be hard to find time over the break...doing my best for you all!


	21. A spell to save us?

**21. A Spell to Save Us**

"Urameshiiiii!" Kuwabara shouted, running around the school. "Urameshiiii where are you! Where did he get to I'm gunna flatten him when I find him"

"Hey Kuwabara, we heard you were looking for Yusuke" Harry said, approaching the screaming orange top.

"Yea, us and everyone else." Ron mumbled.

"Yea have you seen him?" He asked the two kids, who shook their heads in response.

"Nah, have you seen Hermione? She left on that date with Shuiichi before lunch and its getting dark now" Harry asked.

"What if his demon form came out ate her" Ron gulped.

"Don't be an idiot Fox's don't eat people, they eat stuff like…." Kuwabara had to think for a moment. Kurama ate normal, but did Youko? "Bunnies" He finally decided. He nodded his head in assurance. "Yup I'm sure of it. Fox's definently eat stuff like bunnies and…um…not Hermiones! The mazoku eat people though…"

"Mazoku? Whats that" they both gulped this time.

"Oh it's this type of super strong demon that live off eating people. Yusuke's super great grandfather was the Mazoku king!" He exclaimed. Harry and Ron looked at each other nervously. Sure Yusuke wasn't normal, but he was more normal than Kurama and Hiei, and he's the one most likely to eat people?

"So…Yusuke eats people?" Ron asked.

"Ofcourse not! Wait that reminds me I was supposed to be looking for him to tell him where Kurama and Hermione went" He suddenly remembered.

"So you know where Hermione is? Cuz I really need help on my paper for charms" Ron asked.

"Well master Genkai said they probably went to Japan…" Kuwabara said "and I have to go tell Yusuke!"

"They're all the way in Japan…" Harry said slowly.

"Oh yeah, why don't you guys come with me to find Yusuke, that way we can start your training!" Kuwabara said as he resumed his highly effective methods of searching. "URAMESHIIIIII" he bellowed again.

"training?" Ron asked. "training for what?"

"To fight demons ofcourse." Kuwabara said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We have to fight demons!"they exclaimed.

"Well only if you wanna live when you get attacked by one" Kuwabara grinned. "That's why we decided to test your spirit energy, and see what you'd be best at, then based on that, one of us will train you in the basics!" He said excitedly.

"Train us in the basics?" Harry asked confusedly.

"Yea, you know just to fight off the low level demons while we take care of the real bad guys. Maybe you'd be good at makin a spirit sword like me or a spirit gun like Yusuke, or maybe you can control an element like plants or fire like Kurama and shorty" He explained.

"Well, I can't say I don't want to be able to defend myself…" Ron said.

"Yea I agree" Harry said. He then pulled out the marauders map. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" he muttered, tapping it with his wand and the map came to life. "Ok, lets look for Yusuke on the map."

"Woah that's so cool!" Kuwabara exclaimed, looking at the map and all the names wandering around the hallways. "Awww there's Yukina, working hard in the hospital wing to keep everyone good and healthy." He cooed. "Oh there's Urameshi! He's over by the giants hut" And with that the odd looking trio left to talk to their good old friend Yusuke.

Kurama and Hermione arrived at a small country house, and Kurama announced they had finally made it. Hermione let out a sigh of relief, it wasn't exactly close, they had undergone quite a hike. Once they got close to the small house, and far away from any prying eyes, Kurama reverted to his Youko form.

"He knows me like this" He answered Hermione's unspoken question. He raised his fist to knock on the door, but an old man opened it before he had the chance.

"Youko, it's been a long time" The man said with a bow.

"Aoshi, it has indeed been too long" Youko replied and returned the small bow. "This is an English wizard, by the name of Hermione. We have a favor to ask of you."

"I'm not one for favors, Youko, but perhaps we could discuss it over tea?" the old man, Aoshi, moved aside to allow the two to enter. He showed them to a room with a low table where the two would wait. They sat and waited patiently, well Kurama waited patiently atleast. Hermione seemed antsy, looking around the house, looking at Youko, shifting uncomfortably a few times. Hermione opened her mouth to speak when Aoshi returned with a pot of tea, and sat across from them. He poured them all tea in silence, and it was killing Hermione.

"Excuse me, but can I ask what we need from this old man Kurama? Sir Aoshi, I appreciate the hospitality but please, what on earth is going on?" She blurted out. The two men looked at each other and laughed.

"Youko, I'm also curious as to what you need of me. What could a demon need of a human? And why now, I haven't seen you in…why it must be atleast 25 years by now. I'm an old, practically crippled man now. You ofcourse, look as young as ever" Aoshi said with another small chuckle.

"As I said, Hermione here is an English wizard. The English haven't a single spell that can so much as scratch the lowest class of vermin that disgrace the demon race. England is under attack by an evil wizard by the name of Voldemort, you may or may not have heard of him, but he is now acquiring the help of demons, even bringing back the dead ones. These children need a way to atleast defend themselves against the lower demons. I was hoping you could teach her the spell you used on me, the one that can kill most demons." Kurama explained, followed by an odd silence.

"Wait he used it on you? Then it obviously doesn't kill demons! And if he was trying to kill you how are you two friends now?" Hermione asked.

"I suppose it's story time" Aoshi smiled.

"I suppose so." Kurama added. "I was a friend of Aoshi's ancestors, so I decided to stop by for a visit and see how the family was doing one day. I met Aoshi the same way I met his grandfather, they used the demon killing spell out of fear of a demon in their house. Obviously, it didn't work. What they both failed to realize is it only barely hurts stronger demons. But most of Voldemort's minions are weak demons, strong demons like me don't need help from such a worthless creature." Kurama said, looking slightly smug.

From outside, Hiei sighed. Youko had such a big ego.

"Yes and after we came to an understanding he had not invaded my home to eat me, we became unlikely friends, though like I said, it's been a long time. And I did notice that every time the famous Youko Kurama, king of thieves stopped by I was missing some rather valuable items" Aoshi said, shooting Kurama a look. Kurama smiled nervously and waved it off.

"So Aoshi, do you think you could teach her?" Kurama asked.

"Hmmm" he thought "I have heard of this Voldemort giving the English trouble, though that's none of my business what happens to them. I'm curious as to how it's your business, you weren't exactly the most selfless demon I ever met. And these demons you want this little girl to kill, certainly they would not be a problem for you to take care of yourself, if you are this involved."

"I help people now, Aoshi. Lord Koenma asked me to protect the wizard school in England, and so I am. Ofcourse my friends and I could kill these demons with out any struggle at all, but I want these kids to have a way to defend themselves against them, for when we're off fighting the stronger of them. It is my hope that you will teach this talented young witch this weekend, and in turn, she can return home and teach her friends so no one gets hurt." Kurama explained. Aoshi thought again.

"Alright, old friend, you've made a point I can't argue with." He said. Kurama and Hermione smiled big. "If you want me to teach her such a difficult spell in a weekend, we should get started right away. It's already Saturday, I assume you have to return tomorrow?" He asked

"Yes, and thank you so much" Kurama answered with another small bow.

"Don't thank me just yet, you know, she does need a target to practice on" He grinned.

"No way! I came here because I thought I was going on a lunch date with Kurama and now you want me to try to kill him?" Hermione exploded.

"Don't worry, Hermione, you couldn't kill me if you tried. And I can provide you with a target no problem, but it doesn't have to be my own body" He grinned.

more Hiei in the next chapter! i miss Hiei =[ please read and review! working hard on the next chapter, totally avoiding doing my english paper or studying for finals but thats totally ok .


	22. Training to Survive

short chapter I know I'm sorry! I'm working really hard on this story and the other one that's only got like 3 chapters but its Christmas break! Its hard to find time to write

**22. Train to survive**

"So fox boy took Hermione all the way to Japan and shortstuff followed and none of them said a word to us" Yusuke asked to clarify once he had been told. Kuwabara nodded. "What the hell kind of friends are they!" He shouted.

"C'mon Urameshi, they've always kinda been like that. And we gotta focus on getting these guys started on their training" Kuwabara answered, pointing to Harry and Ron.

"Your right. Ok guys, what can you do?" Yusuke asked. Harry and Ron looked at each other, then looked at Yusuke, each with an eyebrow raised. "Ok I get it we'll figure this out…Kuwabara go get grandma"

"Me? Why don't you go get her" He responded.

"You lazy bastard do I have to pound your face in again?" Goodness Yusuke is abusive.

"Pound my face in! I'd like to see you try Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Try? I don't have to try I do it every day without trying!"

"Yea! Well! I bet you're just sayin that!"

"I am not do you need another demonstration!"

"Bring it, Urameshi!" and the two men prepared to face off.

Yusuke threw the first and only punch, hitting Kuwabara square in the jaw when…

"Dimwits! You're teaching them to harness their spirit energy not street fighting!" Genkai screamed at the two before Kuwabara could hit Yusuke back.

"Oh yea, about that" Yusuke said with his usual carefree laugh. "We don't know where to start exactly." Genkai jumped off the ground to Yusuke's eye level, then kicked him in the face.

"You idiot! You're the one that proposed we teach them in the first place, did you expect me to do it?" She yelled at her idiot apprentice.

"Well you are the teacher here" Yusuke mumbled.

"Fine. You two!" she turned to Harry and Ron, who immediately straightened up, military style. "I will get you started because these dimwits don't know how. Though this may be hard since in class you can barely shoot a small ball of energy out of your palm…" She thought for a moment. "You two have extra homework. Go make a list of all your hobbies and talents, and give it to me tomorrow. We'll start then. Hermione, Kurama, and Hiei will be back tomorrow so it should work out just fine. You're dismissed" she said as she left.

"If we tried that, she'd tell us we failed by just tellin them to make a list" Kuwabara said looking at Yusuke.

"Crazy old hag…" he mumbled. "You two had better have a damn good list by tomorrow if you know what's good for you. Now, if you'll excuse us, I was in the middle of breaking someone's face."

"Breakin whose face!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Yours, you idiot" Yusuke shouted back, they both seemed so angry again as soon as Genkai left. Not wanting to get in the way, Harry and Ron hurried off to do their newly assigned homework, as if they didn't have enough already.

"Hiei, come out please, we could use your help" Kurama called out. As soon as he was called, Hiei hopped out of the trees, but it was clear he was not in a good mood. "There you are" Kurama smiled as he went over to give him a hug and a kiss. Hiei blushed a bit, probably because they had a small audience. Hermione looked a little upset, and Aoshi smiled, he thought it was sweet.

"What do you need my help for?" he grumbled.

"Well you see, as I'm sure you heard from listening to us, we're going to teach Hermione the demon killing spell, but she needs a target" Kurama said smiling. Hiei looked shocked.

"First you take some ugly ningen on a date, and now you want to use me as a target! Why am I even still here.." Hiei started.

"Nonononononononono!" Kurama said as fast as he could. "You know this lunch date was forced upon me, and you're not going to be a target! Your energy will be though." He quickly explained. Hiei still looked suspicious. "You see, we'll transfer a bit of our energy in to random objects, like a rock, so it's like it has the presence of a demon. Then Hermione will "kill the demon" using the spell."

"I see. Fine. I don't know why I have to help the stupid girl, but I'll do it for you. She can get torn limb from limb by a pathetic excuse for a demon for all I care" He said coldly, sending chills down Hermione's spine.

"Thank you, love" Kurama said, and pulled him into another kiss. "Oh! Aoshi, this is my mate, Hiei. Sorry he was on your property without your knowledge, he was just making sure I stayed safe" He said, turning to the old man.

"I understand" He said simply. "Alright Hermione, this is a very complicated spell, but Youko think's you can master it, so I'll do my best to assist you. The spell is _Kagai Kiru._ Now for starters, one of you make me a target so I can show her" He instructed, and wordlessly, Kurama transferred a bit of his energy into a nearby rock. The old man cast the spell, and the rock, along with the demon energy that was part of it, were pulverized. The energy seemed to just vanish, and the rock was reduced to barely grains of sand. Hermione gasped at the power of the old man and this intense spell, but she was Hermione Granger. Learning, mastering, perfecting spells and gaining knowledge was what she did, and she could do this.

"Wanna give it a try?" Kurama said kindly as he again transferred a bit of his energy into another rock. She nodded nervously, and stood in position, wand pointed, ready to try.

"Kagai Kiru" she said without much enthusiasm, trying to mimic Aoshi's wand movements and waves, and yet, nothing happened.

"No no no, that wasn't right at all. You have to mean it when you say it. It's like the killing curse for humans, but for demons. You have to want the evil to be gone. And here, your movements were slightly off…" Aoshi said as he began to show her exactly the proper way to wave the wand. She internally giggled, she couldn't help but think back to her first year at Hogwarts, and the first spells she learned. She got them so quickly, 'swish and flick' she had tried to tell her friends. Again, she would have to tutor them. This time, it wasn't to pass a class, it was to survive an attack. And she had to learn it before she could teach them.

"I'm going to make some more tea, it'll be ready any time you want to take a break, but don't forget how much work you have to do." Kurama reminded the two as he went inside, Hiei following of course. From the window, they could see the two hard at work. It appeared she was a natural at mastering spells, she got the movements down in a matter of minutes, but she lacked the will to kill.

"Can I motivate her?" Hiei said, obviously noticing the same thing Kurama had.

"Not yet Hiei, let her try on her own for a while first." Kurama laughed nervously. He could tell how badly Hiei wanted to hurt the girl, but of course he couldn't, so who knew what he would do instead.

...

I hope it was ok for such a short chapter please read and review the reviews are what motivates me to keep going!


	23. Progress

****Oh my goodness! I am soooooo sorry it took so long to update, and that this chapter is so short. My personal life spun out of control for awhile there, but I should be back to uploading normally now :)

**23. Progress**

"She seems to be progressing well" Kurama said casually, watching Hermione try over and over again.

"Hn. The demon energy is still here and she's only managed to put a single crack in the rock. Are you watching the same ningen as I am?" Hiei said.

"A crack in the rock is better than no progress at all" Kurama said, smiling at his lover. "This is a very difficult spell, and a very powerful one. We shouldn't be expecting mastery in a day."

"Well she only has a day because we leave tomorrow. Oh well, I guess she'll get eaten" Hiei said with a slightly sadistic grin.

"Absolutely not Hiei! We will not lose pointless lives in this upcoming battle." Kurama scolded.

"Let me motivate her then." Hiei said simply.

"Hiei for the hundredth time you cannot harm…" Kurama started as he was cut off.

"Who said I was going to harm her" He smirked, as he took his headband off and the Jagan opened.

"Hiei…." Kurama warned.

"I said I will not harm her, I will simply show her what even the weakest of demons are capable of doing to her little friends" He smirked. Kurama sighed, he was going to torture the poor girl. They watched for a moment longer, Hermione was still trying to destroy the same rock, and the demon energy in it had not weakened even a bit, the rock just had some cracks in it. Hiei turned on his heel, and walked outside.

"Little girl" he called out, causing Hermione to turn to face him, and she looked quite angry.

"I am not some little girl!" she said back.

"You need motivation, you need to want to kill." Hiei said simply, ignoring her statement. "I am here to motivate you." His jagan glowed purple, and Hermione was frozen.

"Not too graphic Hiei!" Kurama shouted from the doorway.

Thanks to the wonderful work of Hiei, Hermione's mind was in chaos. Large, ugly, mindless demons were tearing Hogwarts apart piece by tiny piece. She saw herself, frozen, arm clutching her wand tight as it simply hung by her side. Nervously, she glanced over to her left. Harry and Ron were out trying to fight off the hoard of demons, and failing horribly. They were struggling, screaming for their lives as they were ruthlessly torn limb from limb by the demons. In the distance, she saw Voldemort, laughing evilly watching this horrible terror. Her arm went limp, her wand dropped to the floor shortly followed by her as she collapsed in fear and helplessness. In her paralyzed state, she watched everyone she knew and loved suffer horrible deaths, blood was spattering everywhere, and she could do nothing.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Hermione exclaimed, she had fallen onto her knees, grabbing her head as though it was about to explode.

"Now you understand why you must do better, little girl?" Hiei asked with a slightly smug look on his face.

"Yes…I do…I will not let this happen!" She exclaimed, as she rose up and prepared to resume practicing until she was sure it was perfect. Hiei resumed his usual smirk, and transferred some of his energy into a near by rock.

"Keep all that in mind, girl. These are mindless, ruthless killers you're going up against. It's them or you." Hiei reminded her. She nodded, with a look of pure determination on her face.

"Kagai Kiru!" She shouted, mimicking the wand movements perfectly, with a hint of hatred in her voice. The rock no longer had demon energy in it, and while it was not reduced to rubble, it split in half.

"Good…much better." Aoshi encouraged with a kind smile. "I believe in you, let's keep trying"

...

Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts…

"Bloody hell Harry, how are we supposed to do this?" Ron sighed, as he leaned back in his seat.

"I don't know, the only talent I can really think of is Quidditch." Harry sighed as well, and copied his friend leaning back in his chair.

"I'm good at wizards chess, but that's it" Ron answered quietly.

"I don't think these list's will do. Maybe we should take a break and come back?" Harry suggested, as it was obvious they both needed a break. Badly.

"Agreed. Why don't we go find Yusuke and Kuwabara? Maybe they can help, or at least distract us for a little while" Ron suggested. Harry nodded in agreement. They both closed their books, and set out to find our favorite dimwits. It didn't take them long to find them, they simply walked outside, and followed the sounds of yelling, and possibly something exploding.

"Hey guys" Harry said awkwardly as he approached the two.

"You guys done with your list thingy already?" Yusuke asked, biting into an apple.

"Not exactly…we needed a break. And maybe some help?" Ron said.

"Well we don't know your talents or hobbies, so we can't be much help there" Yusuke replied, spraying bits of apple and it's juice everywhere.

"Well do you know the type of thing she's looking for?" Harry asked.

"No idea. When I met the old hag, she had us play rock paper scissors, a carnival game, and a race. That's how she let us through" Yusuke laughed.

"Yea, Genkai's methods can seem strange, but she's always got a reason behind it" Kuwabara added in. Harry and Ron sighed. They just prayed Hermione was doing better than they were at this point.

...

Again, sorry it was so short! I'm working on the next one, please read and review and let me know how I'm doing!


End file.
